Hi no Hana
by LadyKitsune12
Summary: Haruno Tsubaki era muito diferente de sua irmã gêmea, tanto em sua aparência, quando em sua personalidade. Muitos acreditavam que ela era uma tensai. Muitos acreditavam que ela era habilidosa e madura além de seus anos. O que ninguém sabia, era que aquela não era a primeira vida de Haruno Tsubaki. SHIP NÃO DECIDIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOo HI NO HANA oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Autora:** LadyKitsune12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Gênero:** Ação, Aventura, Amizade, Mistério, Romance, Universo Alternativo.

 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo e Violência.

 **Sinopse:** Haruno Tsubaki era muito diferente de sua irmã gêmea, tanto em sua aparência, quando em sua personalidade. Muitos acreditavam que ela era uma tensai. Muitos acreditavam que ela era habilidosa e madura além de seus anos. O que ninguém sabia, era que aquela não era a primeira vida de Haruno Tsubaki.

 **Notas:**

~ Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertencem.

~ Essa é uma fanfic fem!Harry MdM reencarnação.

~ Não houve o massacre do clã Uchiha.

~ Foi o Sandaime que se sacrificou para selar a Kyuubi.

~ Kushina não morreu no ataque.

 **NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE: Oi gente, eu ainda estou indecisa sobre quem será o par romântico da Tsubaki. Deixem nos comentários quem vocês preferem! =3**

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOo Capítulo 1 oOo**

 **oOo** _Uma flor diferente_ **oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Haruno Tsubaki em nada se parecia com sua irmã gêmea.

Haviam semelhanças, evidentemente, mas elas eram tão diferentes quanto o dia e a noite.

Haruno Sakura era bonita, talvez com uma beleza um pouco acima da média. Ela tinha longos cabelos rosa pink, que escorriam em uma cascata lisa e bem penteada até abaixo da linha de sua cintura. Ela tinha a pele clara, olhos verdes claros e um rosto bonito, mesmo quando levando em consideração que sua testa era um pouco maior do que a das demais pessoas. Vaidosa demais, sempre se preocupando com coisas fúteis, tais como: maquiagens, roupas, acessórios, perfumes e meninos. Ela era inteligente, o que era facilmente identificado pelas suas boas notas na Academia Shinobi, mas sua proficiência acadêmica era rapidamente prejudicada, quando a questão se voltava para sua aptidão física. Ela era lenta, sua resistência não boa, seus reflexos e taijutsu eram deficientes. Junto a isso, estava sua própria personalidade chamativa e, muitas vezes, inadequada. A forma como ela falava alto demais quanto não devia, ou não sabia como usar a etiqueta sutil e estava sempre contado vantagem e se exibindo. Atitude que tendia a piorar, quando Uchiha Sasuke estava por perto. Assim como muitas garotas, Sakura sonhava com o dia em que se casaria com o filho mais novo do líder do prestigiado Clã Uchiha. Sonhos que beiravam ao delírio, principalmente devido ao fato de que o jovem Uchiha nunca parecia notá-la.

Haruno Tsubaki era o oposto completo de sua irmã.

Enquanto Sakura era bonita, Tsubaki possuía uma beleza que superava muito a média e era uma promessa silenciosa de que se tornaria uma mulher de grande beleza. Seus cabelos não eram do mesmo tom rosa pink de sua irmã, mas de rosado mais suave e avermelhado, que lembrava a luz sutil das lanternas de verão. Seu rosto era angelical, com traços suaves e seus olhos eram de um verde muito mais intenso e brilhante, que lembravam as folhas das árvores de Konoha no verão. Tsubaki era vaidosa, mas não como a irmã. Do ponto de vista de qualquer shinobi na vila, e de seus professores na academia, Tsubaki era vaidosa como uma kunoichi. Ela tinha gastado todas as suas economias, logo no primeiro ano de academia, para renovar seu guarda-roupa, tornando-o não apenas bonito, mas prático para sua vida como um kunoichi. Ela era igualmente inteligente, porém sua inteligência não era desfavorecida por suas habilidades físicas. Diferente de sua irmã, ela passava o tempo livre de seu dia treinando o máximo que podia, melhorando suas habilidades físicas. Correndo ao redor da vila todas as manhãs antes de ir para a academia e antes de voltar para casa no final do dia. Após as aulas, ela iria para um campo de treinamento vago, e se dedicaria a treinar seus músculos, sua flexibilidade, seu controle de chakra e alguns jutsus básicos, assim como sua proficiência armas. Sua personalidade, também, em nada se parecia com a da irmã. Tsubaki nunca erguia a voz, sempre mantendo-a suave, apenas no volume correto. Nunca se exibia, mesmo quando era a melhor em algo. Falava apenas o necessário, mas ainda assim, se fazia ouvir perfeitamente. Sua postura era impecável, mesmo para os anciões mais rigorosos, ela agia como uma verdadeira dama. E, acima de tudo o que lhe diferenciava de sua irmã, Haruno Tsubaki em momento algum tinha direcionado sua atenção para o jovem Uchiha.

Porém, havia um segredo sobre Haruno Tsubaki que ninguém sabia.

Aquela não era sua primeira vida.

Tudo tinha começado com sonhos. Pequenos fragmentos de imagens difusas que emergiam de sua mente enquanto dormia. Foi na noite antes do seu sexto aniversário, apenas um ano antes dela ter de escolher se iria para a academia shinobi ou não, que Tsubaki se viu parada em meio a uma plataforma branca de frente para um homem coberto com um capuz preto.

O Shinigami-sama.

Foi nesse momento que ela recebeu de volta as lembranças e o poder de sua vida passada, como Jasmine Potter, a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu.

Foi difícil no começo, para que ela fosse capaz de não se deixar consumir pelas lembranças sombrias. O fator decisivo, no final, tinha sido o amor profundo que sua família sentia por ela. E, foi o desejo de se tornar forte naquele mundo, para protegê-los, que a fez decidir se tornar uma kunoichi.

O poder chamado magia, que tinha despertado junto com as lembranças, também era diferente e parecia interagir de uma forma única com seu chakra.

Aquele seria seu poder único, que passaria para seu filhos e netos... aquele seria seu kekkei genkai.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Foi no seu segundo ano na academia, vendo as várias brincadeiras feitas pelo filho do Yondaime, que Tsubaki teve uma ótima ideia para ajudar a treinar suas habilidades como kunoichi.

Ela não faria nada óbvio como Namikaze Naruto. Diferente do loiro, ela não tinha necessidade de chamar a atenção. O que ela queria era se tornar capaz de se infiltrar sem ser detectada. Essa era uma habilidade valiosa, e que precisava de muito tempo e dedicação para ser aperfeiçoada.

Foi por isso que ela começou devagar, infiltrando-se na casa de civis.

Primeiro, ela começaria com coisas pequenas, tais como: alterar o registro da água quente, para que ele desse defeito no meio do banho. Então ela começaria a mudar as coisas de lugar. Coisas pequenas, mas que seriam notadas. Um porta-retratos na parede... mudar a hora do despertador... esconder uma roupa ou sapato dentro do armário embaixo da pia.

Ela ficou assim por três meses. Os moradores não tinham suspeitado dela e nem de ninguém. Não verdade, muitos acreditavam estar com muita falta de sorte, esquecidos demais ou, até mesmo, acreditavam havia um fantasma em suas casas.

Com essas reações, Tsubaki tinha orgulho em afirmar que sua infiltração em casas civis era um grande sucesso.

Foi quando ela começou a se arriscar um pouco mais. Tsubaki começou a provocar genins.

Apesar de estarem no posto mais baixo da hierarquia shinobi, eles eram muito mais atentos e desconfiados do que civis. Alguns, mais paranoicos, até mesmo colocavam armadilhas por sua casa. Em casos assim, Tsubaki não tinha que apenas se infiltrar. Ela precisava desarmar as armadilhas com cuidado e, depois de terminar, ela tinha que montar as armadilhas outra vez.

Era muito mais difícil e, até mesmo, emocionante.

Tsubaki tinha dedicado cinco meses a essa fase. Cinco meses que tinha colocado todos os genins em um forte estado de insônia e paranoia. Tsubaki estava muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

Foi então que ela decidiu avançar para o próximo nível: chunins.

Esse era um nível muito mais difícil do que os outros. Mesmo seus professores na academia eram atentos e um tanto paranoicos, o que tornava quase impossível para ela se aproximar e fazer suas 'brincadeiras'. Depois de três semanas de fracasso frustrante, Tsubaki aceitou o fato de que ela não poderia entrar na casa de um chunin, mesmo quando o dito chunin não estava, sem ser notada. Foi quando ela começou a usar com mais determinação as memórias e as habilidades de sua vida passada.

Como Jasmine Potter, ela tinha feito muitas coisas, entrado em muitos lugares sem ser notada. Verdade seja dita, a capa de invisibilidade era um recurso de ouro, mas não era apenas isso. Feitiços de desilusão e feitiço silencioso tinham sido grandes triunfos. Determinada, Tsubaki começou a se dedicar em criar jutsus baseadas nesses dois feitiços usando seu kekkei genkai junto ao seu chakra. Isso levou mais de duas semanas e não tinha sido tão fácil quanto ela imaginava. No final, ela tinha conseguido. Ela tinha dois excelentes jutsus que auxiliavam suas habilidades de discrição e permitiam se infiltrar mais facilmente: Shitsubo no Jutsu e Chinmoku no Jutsu.

Quando ela conseguiu entrar na casa de um chunin, que estava tomando banho, desarmar suas armadilhas e revirar completamente o apartamento, rearmar as armadilhas e sair sem ser notada... Tsubaki quase não conseguia conter sua alegria. Aquela foi a primeira vez, depois de ver a forma como o chunin tinha corrido desesperado para a delegacia Uchiha gritando que um shinobi tinha invadido sua casa, que ela teve dificuldades em não se gabar de seu sucesso. Ver como o chunin afirmava, com tanta convicção, que um shinobi de, pelo menos, nível alto chunin, tinha conseguido invadir sua casa enquanto ele estava no banho, era uma grande massagem para seu ego como kunoichi.

Tsubaki sentia-se cada vez mais determinada a aperfeiçoar suas habilidades.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Tsubaki sorria abertamente, olhando satisfeita para o cronometro que ela usava para medir seu tempo de corrida.

Ela estava coberta de suor, uma fina camada de sujeira cobrindo seu qipao lilás, havia um pouco de terra em seu rosto e seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados. Mas ela não parecia se importar com isso. Tudo o que ela se importava, naquele momento, era o tempo registrado em seu cronometro: 42min e 54s!

Como todas as manhãs, ela acordava duas horas mais cedo do que o restante de sua família, para fazer sua corrida matinal em volta da vila. No começo, eram cinco voltas, que demoravam quase que as duas horas completas, antes dela ter de correr ainda mais para voltar para casa e se preparar para a academia. Sua irmã sempre reclamava que ela chegava suja e fedendo, mas Tsubaki não poderia se importar menos. Velocidade e resistência eram fatores cruciais se você queria sobreviver sendo uma kunoichi. Agora, quase dois anos e meio, ela já tinha aumentado o número para 15 voltas e seu tempo tinha melhorado muito!

" _Talvez seja hora de começar a usar pesos..._ " Pensou satisfeita, guardando o cronometro e correndo para casa. Ela queria chegar rápido para tomar um banho, antes que Sakura entrasse no banheiro. Kamisama sabia que sua irmã gastava horas dentro do banheiro.

Conforme ela se aproximava de sua rua, Tsubaki reduzia a sua velocidade, até que ela começou a andar tranquilamente. Um sorriso doce em seus lábios, enquanto cumprimentava os vizinhos e os lojistas. Para qualquer um que não soubesse o que procurar, Tsubaki estava sendo apenas uma menina gentil e educada, parando para trocar pequenas amabilidades com seus vizinhos, oferecendo ajuda a velha senhora que vivia ao lado de sua casa, para carregar as pesadas sacolas de compras da feira. Porém, para um shinobi, era fácil detectar os olhares atentos e a postura firme que ela mantinha. Pequenos olhares analíticos sobre os civis, estudando-os por pequenos segundos, antes de descartar qualquer tipo de ameaça potencial. Chegando em sua casa, ela tomou outra postura comum para shinobis, mas que poderia ser considerada sem importância para civis. Ela se demorou um pouco na caixa de correios, apenas um par de segundos a mais do que o necessário, e o mesmo na entrada da porta, ao recolher o jornal. Pequenos segundos nos quais ela tinha se dedicado a procurar por sinais de armadilhas ou invasões.

Entrando em sua casa de forma silenciosa, ela se demorou um pouco, expandindo seus sentidos em busca de qualquer coisa anormal. Ela escutou a voz de sua mãe cantarolando na cozinha e o cheiro de misoshiru de cogumelos de sua mãe. Ela podia escutar o som do chuveiro do quarto de seu pai, assim como ela podia ouvir o leve ronco de sua irmã. Com um sorriso satisfeito ela retirou suas sandálias e anunciou sua chegada:

– Tadaima mama. – Falou, sua voz apenas alta o bastante para ser ouvida por sua mãe na cozinha.

– Okairi Tsubaki-chan. – Cumprimentou Mebuki, sorrindo ao ver a filha mais nova entrando na cozinha, estreitando um pouco os olhos ao ver a sujeira e o suor sobre ela e suas roupas, mas não comentou nada. Ela já tinha aceitado, mesmo que a contragosto, que Tsubaki, apesar de ser tão meiga e feminina, não iria hesitar em se sujar e estragar suas roupas quando o assunto era treinamento. – O café da manhã estará pronto daqui a pouco, querida. Se quiser ir tomar banho antes da sua irmã acordar, melhor ir agora, porque eu já estou indo acordá-la.

– Hai mama. – Respondeu, colocando a correspondência e o jornal sobre a mesa.

Mebuki sorriu, vendo a filha atravessar a sala em silêncio.

Era incrível como seus passos eram silenciosos e leves, não emitindo qualquer som sobre o piso de madeira. Mebuki sabia que ambas suas filhas eram lindas e se tornariam mulheres belas, mas suas personalidades eram tão opostas que, muitas vezes, ela se via pensando em como seriam no futuro. Ela e o marido vinham de um clã civil a tantas gerações, que nunca tinham pensado que suas meninas iriam querer ser parte da força shinobi. Mebuki tinha sido, compreensivelmente, preocupada. Ela tinha visto a pedra do memorial... durante meses, Mebuki tinha tido pesadelos com o nome de suas filhas escritos sobre aquela pedra. Foi por isso que, foi quase um alívio ver que Sakura não tinha mudado em nada ao começar a academia. Sua princesinha mais velha, tinha uma mentalidade que Mebuki podia entender com facilidade. Na verdade, era uma mentalidade que a própria Mebuki tinha tido em sua juventude. Sonhando com meninos e um casamento adequado. Então, talvez, isso significava que Sakura seria assim como ela... Ela se tornaria uma kunoichi e, não muito tempo demais, se casaria em um dos clãs renomados de Konoha. Talvez até mesmo o Clã Uchiha, como ela sabia que Sakura nutria uma paixão pelo filho mais novo do líder do clã. Era um alívio sem precedentes para ela.

Contudo... Tsubaki era diferente. Sua princesinha mais jovem era o sonho de toda a mãe. Calma, educada e recatada. Uma pequena dama perfeita, que teria feito todos os clã civis duelarem por uma oportunidade de casamento. Porém, diferente da irmã, quando Tsubaki começou na academia ela adquiriu vários hábitos novos. Nenhum que fosse prejudicial. Na verdade, eram hábitos muito saudáveis. Tsubaki acordava cedo, fazia vários exercícios físicos, inclusive passava quase uma hora a noite fazendo alongamentos. Ela também estava comendo mais durante as refeições, algo que Sakura tinha reduzido de forma preocupante. Tsubaki também tinha gastado todas as suas economias, mudando seu guarda-roupa e comprando várias armas.

Sua filha não tinha mudado o modo de pensar ou sua personalidade. Mas, a cada dia que se passava, Mebuki via menos a possibilidade de estar recebendo netos de Tsubaki. O que seria uma grande tristeza.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Tsubaki nem mesmo tinha terminado de fechar seu roupão, quando escutou alguém batendo com força na porta do banheiro.

– Tsubaki! Se aprece! Eu quero tomar o meu banho! – Ela escutou sua irmã gritar impaciente, voltando a esmurrar a porta.

Tsubaki revirou os olhos. Não era ela que gastava quase uma hora inteira no banheiro.

Abrindo a porta, ela viu sua irmã parada com a mão erguida para continuar a bater na porta, vestindo seu pijama cor-de-rosa com ursinhos, o cabelo enrolado e preso com vários prendedores.

– Finalmente! Por que demorou tanto? – Perguntou a gêmea mais velha.

– Eu não demorei, neesan. Ao contrário de você, levo apenas 15 minutos no banho. – Respondeu tranquilamente, saindo do banheiro e caminhando em direção ao seu quarto.

– Hunf! Eu preciso de tempo para ficar perfeita para o meu Sasuke-kun! Diferente de você que nunca vai ter um namorado por ser tão ogra! – Gritou Sakura irritada, antes de se fechar no banheiro.

Tudo o que Tsubaki fez foi revirar os olhos.

Sua irmã sempre usava essa mesma frase, para tentar atingi-la. Nunca tinha funcionado. Por dois motivos simples: primeiro, Tsubaki pensava que era muito cedo para, sequer pensar em meninos, muito menos em namoro; segundo, elas estavam ingressando para o mundo shinobi, em vista de como as kunoichis mais velhas agiam, principalmente a esposa do Yondaime (que era a grande referência de Tsubaki como uma kunoichi deveria se portar), ela acreditava que um shinobi iria procurar força e habilidade em uma futura esposa, não apenas beleza.

Chegando em seu quarto, ela tirou o roupão e foi até sua estante de cosméticos, para começar a se arrumar. Ela podia não ser como sua irmã, mas Tsubaki era vaidosa como qualquer outra garota pré-adolescente. A diferença, era que ela comprava seus cremes, perfumes e maquiagens em uma loja especializada para kunoichis. Os cremes não tinham cheiro forte e sim um aroma de ervas suave. Eles também eram especiais, pois além de manterem a pele suave e macia, eles também evitavam o desenvolvimento de calos e cicatrizes. Algo assim não era apenas estético, mas também ajudava as kunoichis a se passarem por civis durante missões, quando necessário. Os perfumes eram igualmente discretos, com aromas suaves, que se misturavam com o ambiente. As maquiagens não eram muito diferentes das usadas pelas civis, só eram mais duráveis e não se desfaziam na água, nem ficavam pegajosas com o tempo.

Terminando de passar o brilho labial que tanto gostava e o kajal preto para destacar seus olhos, Tsubaki se virou para seu guarda-roupa. Ela pegou um conjunto de lingerie, uma calça legging azul escura, e um de seus qipao azul bebê. Depois de vestida, ela começou a guardar suas armas em lugares específico sob sua roupa, andes de amarrar as duas bolsas de kunais e shurikens em suas pernas.

Vestida e confortavelmente armada, ela se voltou para a última parte de seu ritual diário: seu cabelo.

Até três meses, ela tinha que usar o secador e a escova, gastando precisos 20 minutos nesse processo, para torná-los aceitáveis. Cansada, pela primeira vez ela fez algo 'fútil' com suas habilidades: criou um jutsu que secaria e escovaria seu cabelo, tornando-o macio e brilhante. Era isso, ou cortá-los para facilitar o cuidado... e Tsubaki se recusava a cortá-los. Não por algo estúpido como sua irmã, que queria manter os cabelos longos porque, supostamente, Uchiha Sasuke gostava de meninas de cabelo longo. Seu motivo era a sua admiração pela esposa do Hokage.

Com dois selos rápidos e um pouco de chakra, seu cabelo estava perfeito.

Pegando sua mochila, ela saiu em direção a cozinha.

Ela sorriu ao ver seu pai sentado na ponta da mesa, lendo o jornal tranquilamente, enquanto sua mãe terminava de arrumar a mesa.

– Ohayo papa. – Cumprimentou com um sorriso, aproximando-se dele para lhe dar um beijo rápido na bochecha, antes de assumir seu lugar na segunda cadeira da direita.

– Ohayo pequena flor. – Respondeu Kizashi, com um sorriso amoroso para a filha caçula. – Foi tudo bem durante sua corrida?

– Hai, consegui melhorar o meu temo em sete minutos. – Falou, sem conseguir evitar o tom de orgulho e satisfação que estava sentindo. – Estou pensando em acrescentar pesos agora.

Kizashi sorriu ao escutar a filha. Tsubaki era sempre tão empolgada quando o assunto era seu treinamento. Era verdade que, como pai, ele não gostava da ideia de ter suas meninas se arriscando nas fileiras shinobis, mas ele também sabia que era um ótimo futuro, se ambas se esforçassem. Além do mais, era considerado um orgulho e uma honra, ser capaz de proteger a vila. Quando jovem, Kizashi tinha pensado em entrar na academia, mas seu pai tinha sido contra. Ele era filho único, e seu pai não permitiria o fim da loja da família. Quando sua esposa engravidou, Kizashi tinha prometido para si mesmo não interferir nas escolhas de seus filhos. Ele ficaria feliz e apoiaria o caminho que escolhessem. Quando Sakura e Tsubaki escolheram a academia shinobi, ele engavetou os medos e as apoiou em suas escolhas. Se, mais tarde, elas decidissem por outro caminho, ele faria o mesmo.

– Pesos? Não vai ser muito para você lidar, querida? Você tem só 11 anos. – Comentou Mebuki, colocando entregando a tigela de arroz para a filha, enquanto colocava a tigela de misoshiru, a travessa de tamagoyaki e o prato com tempura de camarões e legumes em frente a filha.

– Daijoubu, eu vou começar apenas com algumas gramas nos braços e pernas, então vou aumentar devagar. Também vou tirar o peso à noite, assim não vou ficar sobrecarregada. – Garantiu, começando a comer devagar.

Tsubaki sempre fazia questão de ingerir o máximo de calorias possível, assim como não ficar mais do que três horas sem comer nada (Ela tinha barrinhas de okoshi em sua mochila). Sendo ainda jovem e com muito crescimento pela frente, sem mencionar todo o treinamento que fazia e o que ainda viria pela frente, ela sabia que não podia se dar ao luxo de comer pouco ou pular refeições. Comer pouco significava pouca energia, pouca energia significava menos força e resistência, menos força e resistência significa uma maior chance de morrer.

– Hn... Eu só queria que você fosse um pouco mais devagar às vezes. – Lamentou Mebuki com um suspiro, enquanto se sentava para comer seu próprio café. – Você sempre está tão focada e determinada. Tenho medo que, um dia, você exceda demais os seus limites.

– Daijoubu mama, eu prometo não exagerar. – Garantiu, querendo tranquilizar sua mãe.

Tsubaki entendia a preocupação.

Sua mãe era uma civil. Tinha sido uma civil toda a sua vida e sua única referência sobre a vida shinobi era algumas poucas história que voavam ao redor. Estando criando duas filhas que tinham decidido seguir o caminho shinobi era difícil, pelo simples fato de que Mebuki não sabia até onde elas deveriam estender seus limites físicos e mentais. Com Sakura era muito mais fácil, já que sua irmã não tinha mudado sua vida ou rotina, para se adaptar a sua escolha de vida. Assim, sempre que sua mãe lhe via se dedicando tanto ao treinamento e provocando seus limites... era apenas natural que ela se preocupasse com Tsubaki indo longe demais.

Tsubaki estava na metade de seu café, quando Sakura finalmente entrou na cozinha.

Involuntariamente, a Haruno mais nova enrugou o nariz com o forte perfume floral artificial da irmã. Era doce e enjoativo. Era impossível ter discrição com um cheiro como esse. Sakura seria encontrada facilmente por qualquer shinobi, mesmo se eles não tivessem o olfato mais sensível.

– Ohayo! – Exclamou Sakura animada, tomando seu lugar na mesa. – Mama, eu não quero o tempura e só três pedaços de tamagoyaki está bom. Ah, e não enche a tigela de arroz! – Falou rápido, quando viu sua mãe começar a servir seu prato.

Tsubaki franziu a testa, lançando um olhar de desaprovação silencioso para a pouca comida que a Haruno mais velha estava comendo. Sakura estava quase oito quilos abaixo do peso normal de uma criança de 11 anos. Isso não era nada saudável. Tsubaki sabia, pelas várias lembranças de Jasmine Potter, que a desnutrição poderia desencadear consequências graves no crescimento.

– Você deveria parar de fazer dieta, neesan. Não é saudável. – Comentou, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. – Mama, okawari onegai. – Pediu, estendendo a tigela de arroz e misoshiru vazias.

Mebuki sorriu, pegando as tigelas para enchê-las novamente.

– Eu não quero ficar gorda que nem você! Meu Sasuke-kun nunca olharia para mim se eu ficasse gorda! – Vociferou irritada, lançando um olhar desdenhoso para a grande quantidade comida que a mais nova estava comendo. – Logo, logo você vai estar mais gorda que o Chouji.

– Meninas sem discussões na mesa! – Interrompeu Mebuki, antes que as duas pudessem começar a brigar, entregando as tigelas cheias para a filha mais nova.

Sakura bufou irritada, enquanto Tsubaki apenas suspirou.

Ela estava muito preocupada com o futuro de sua irmã, se Sakura continuasse no caminho shinobi. Talvez, com alguma esperança, sua irmã amadureceria... ou ela poderia continuar como uma genin para sempre, fazendo missões rank-D.

Tsubaki poderia ter alguma esperança.

Ela terminou de comer, se levantando da mesa e murmurou um 'gochisousama', antes de andar até a geladeira pegando uma garrafa pequena de leite. Tsubaki tinha criado o hábito de beber três garrafas de leite por dia: uma antes de sua corrida matinal, uma após o café da manhã e uma antes de dormir. Ela bebeu o leite em quatro goles grandes, jogando a garrafa no lixo e se virando para pegar sua mochila.

– Ittekimasu. – Despediu-se, dando um beijo de despedida em seus pais antes de sair.

– Itteirashai!

Tsubaki estava saindo de casa, quando Sakura passou por ela correndo e gritando sua própria despedida.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

– Muito bem turma, hoje teremos treino de taijutsu. – Anunciou Iruka, olhando para seus alunos com um sorriso amplo.

No momento em que o chunin tinha dito essas palavras, ele recebeu duas reações diversas: os meninos soltaram exclamações entusiasmadas, o que não era surpresa, sendo que o treino de taijutsu era a hora favorita da maioria dos meninos; já as meninas... Iruka quase suspirou ao escutar os gemidos de protestos. Ele realmente queria, uma única vez, se apresentar diante do Yondaime e dizer que o futuro das kunoichis da vila estava seguro. Com tudo, Iruka sabia que não seria assim tão fácil. Não enquanto 90% de suas alunas insistissem em fazer dieta! Que tipo de kunoichi faz dieta?

É claro que nem todas eram assim. Havia duas que ele tinha esperança de se tornarem ótimas kunoichis: Hyuuga Hinata e Haruno Tsubaki. A herdeira do clã Hyuuga era apenas um pouco tímida e insegura demais, mas ela tinha o talento para se tornar uma boa kunoichi no futuro. Já a Haruno mais nova... Iruka nunca tinha tido uma aula como ela. Talento, habilidade e determinação. Iruka, assim como muitos outros professores da academia, acreditavam que a menina era uma tensai e poderia ter se formado muito mais cedo do que os demais. Contudo, quando eles tinham proposto isto, logo depois de notarem o potencial da menina, para a surpresa de todos, Tsubaki tinha recusado, afirmando querer se formar na mesma turma de sua irmã.

Ignorando os protestos dos alunos, Iruka se aproximou de uma caixa, onde havia papeis com o nome dos alunos, para começar a sortear as duplas que se enfrentariam. Era mais justo dessa forma.

– A primeira luta será entre... Inuzuka Jun e Uchiha Satoshi. – Anunciou Iruka sorrindo, enquanto via os dois alunos se posicionarem para começar a prática.

– Aah... eu detesto as práticas de taijutsu. – Lamentou Sakura, no meio de seu grupo de amigas, que também eram o pequeno clube de fã de Uchiha Sasuke, que murmuraram de acordo.

Tsubaki revirou os olhos. Sim, ela sabia exatamente o porquê sua irmã e aquelas garotas não gostavam das aulas das práticas de taijutsu. Prática significava se movimentar muito, suar e, consequentemente, se machucar e se sujar. Se havia uma coisa que as fangirls odiavam, era não estarem com uma aparência impecável. Optando por ignorar o grupo, ela voltou sua atenção para Hinata, que estava se remexendo muito nervosa ao seu lado.

Tsubaki não era do tipo que se misturava, ou interagia com todos da turma. Diferente da 'borboleta social', que era sua irmã, ela preferia se manter longe dos grupinhos formados na turma. Até, porque, ela não era uma fangirl. Talvez, por isso, a única garota que ela conseguia se dar bem, era Hinata.

A herdeira Hyuuga era uma menina realmente meiga, mas muito insegura sobre suas próprias habilidades. O peso da responsabilidade de liderar o clã no futuro, apenas contribuía para abalar ainda mais sua confiança. E, em momentos como aquele, quando tinham que mostrar suas habilidades na frente de todos, Hinata ficava ainda mais nervosa.

– Daijoubu Hinata-chan. Você tem treinado muito no último mês. Tenho certeza de que vai se sair bem. – Afirmou, tentando dar alguma confiança para a morena.

Hinata a olhou para a rosada ao seu lado, antes de lhe dar um sorriso nervoso.

– Hn... g-ganbaremasu... – murmurou, voltando seus olhos para os dois meninos lutando.

Tsubaki sorriu.

Quando Hinata superasse sua insegurança e nervosismo, ela seria uma kunoichi a ser temida.

Com esse pensamento, ela voltou sua atenção para a luta, tentando encontrar algumas ideias para seu próprio estilo de taijutsu. No começo do ano, ela tinha decidido que o estilo padrão da academia era muito limitado. Tsubaki sabia que ela não poderia depender do estilo simples da academia. Foi por isso que ela tinha começado visitar o dojó da aldeia, assistindo os shinobis mais velho treinando, para conseguir ideias para desenvolver seu próprio taijutsu.

A primeira luta terminou com Inuzuka Jun como vencedor. A segunda luta foi, para seu divertimento, entre Sakurai Nanami e Yamanaka Ino, duas fangirls. A luta que se seguiu foi uma verdadeira piada. As duas estavam mais preocupadas em se machucar e sujar suas roupas, do que realmente lutar. Quando Ino recebeu uma rasteira, caindo sobre uma possa de lama, a loira entrou em uma crise de choro e gritos sobre sua roupa destruída, para então saltar sobre Nanami. As duas garotas tinham rolado sobre o chão puxando o cabelo uma da outra, ao ponto de que Iruka foi obrigado a interferir e separar as duas, repreendendo a postura delas.

As lutas continuaram. Os meninos continuavam lutando com energia e força, porém quando acabavam emparelhados com uma das meninas fangirl, a luta nem mesmo começava, já que as meninas se rendiam quase que imediatamente. Enquanto as meninas continuavam a exibir nenhum tipo de habilidade.

Quando foi a vez de Hinata, Tsubaki sorriu e lhe desejou boa sorte. A adversária da morena era a própria irmã da rosada, Sakura. Tsubaki sabia que Hinata seria capaz de vencer. Sakura era terrível em taijutsu. Porém, a morena precisava ter confiança. Quando Hinata foi derrubada e imobilizada por Sakura, Tsubaki suspirou um tanto decepcionada. Hinata, realmente, precisava de um pouco mais de confiança.

– Haruno Tsubaki e Uchiha Sasuke! – Chamou Iruka, causando uma grande onda de sussurros.

Tsubaki gemeu internamente.

Ela podia sentir a aura raivosa das fangirls atrás de si.

Não era segredo para ninguém que ela era muito boa em taijutsu. No mês passado, ela tinha derrotado Inuzuka Kiba de uma forma quase que cruel. Em sua defesa, o garoto estava lhe irritando! Ele tinha passado todo o dia tentando convencê-la de que era uma ótima escolha de namorado. Então, se durante a prática, ela o tinha atingido mais de dez vezes entre as pernas e pressionado sua kunai sobre a região e ameaçado castrá-lo... bem, não era como se alguém pudesse culpá-la. Ela estava irritada!

Contudo, ela sabia que Uchiha Sasuke era o melhor entre os meninos no quesito taijutsu.

Não seria uma luta fácil.

Posicionando em frente a Sasuke, com uma distância de aproximadamente um metro e meio entre eles, ela assumiu sua posição. Ela podia ver o olhar firme e concentrado nos olhos negros. Sasuke não iria pegar leve. Ele sabia que ela era boa e não iria facilitar.

– Hajime!

Eles não hesitaram. Imediatamente, após as palavras de seu sensei, os dois avançaram um sobre o outro começando a luta. Sasuke era rápido, com um estilo firme, apesar de ainda incompleto. Ela sabia que aquele era o estilo próprio do clã Uchiha, e não o estilo básico da academia. Com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, ela decidiu arriscar alguns movimentos de seu próprio estilo em desenvolvimento. Bloqueando um chute que atingiria sua cabeça, Tsubaki saltou para o lado, girando seu corpo, prendendo suas pernas ao redor da cabeça de Sasuke, puxando-o de encontro ao chão.

Sasuke soltou um grito surpreso, quando seu corpo foi arremessado contra o chão, sentindo o peso de Tsubaki começar a afundar sobre ele. Ele não esperava algo assim. Todas as vezes que a Haruno mais nova tinha lutado, ela só usava os movimentos básicos da academia. Determinado a não perder, ele ergueu os braços, segurando-a pelas coxas, antes que ela pudesse imobilizá-lo e lançando-a para cima. Tsubaki não pareceu surpresa, já que ela recuperou facilmente o equilíbrio, caindo de pé. Aproveitando os poucos segundos de pausa, Sasuke se levantou do chão rápido, voltando a assumir sua postura de luta.

Olhos negros encararam os verdes com firmeza.

Um pequeno sorriso malicioso se formou em ambos os rostos.

Um segundo de silêncio, e ambos voltaram a avançar um sobre o outro.

Internamente, Sasuke estava feliz com a luta difícil. Ele já tinha lutado contra todos os garotos, mas nunca tinha enfrentado Tsubaki. De todas as garotas da academia, ele sabia que ela era a melhor e parecia ser a única capaz de se tornar uma kunoichi de verdade. Talvez, a única coisa que ele pensava que estava 'errado' em sua postura, era o fato de que ela mantinha o cabelo tão longo. Era contraproducente. Ele podia, facilmente, agarrar os fios rosa-avermelhados e puxá-los... se ele não soubesse a forma agressiva como ela agia quando seu cabelo era puxado. Pessoalmente, ele não queria terminar como Tachibana Fuuto... o garoto tinha desistido de se tornar um shinobi depois do que Tsubaki fez com ele.

Os dois tinham perdido a noção do tempo.

Tudo o que eles conseguiam se concentrar era nos golpes e movimentos que o outro fazia.

Sasuke ainda não sabia como ou quando exatamente, mas ele encontrou uma pequena abertura entre os golpes de Tsubaki. Tirando proveito da falha, ele avançou sobre ela, derrubando-a no chão e montando sobre ela, usando seu peso para imobilizá-la. Quando Tsubaki tentou agarrá-lo pela gola de sua camisa para inverter as posições, ele segurou-a pelos pulso e os prendeu sobre a cabeça com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava sobre o pescoço fino da garota, não apertando-o, apenas tocando-o de leve.

Eles se encararam ofegantes.

Suor, poeira e terra cobrindo seus rostos.

A adrenalina da luta ainda estava correndo forte em seus corpos.

– Terminou! – Falou Iruka, vendo que os dois não estavam mais se movendo. – Bom trabalho Sasuke, Tsubaki.

Sasuke se levantou, soltando a rosada, antes de estender a mão para ajudá-la. Tsubaki olhou para a mão estendida, antes de sorrir e aceitá-la.

– Você é muito boa. – Comentou, enquanto voltavam para se juntar ao grupo de estudantes.

– Arigatou, você também é muito bom, Uchiha-kun. – Respondeu com sinceridade. Sasuke era um ótimo adversário e, graças a pequena luta, ela tinha encontrado várias falhas que ela precisava melhorar em seu taijutsu, assim como algumas ideias para aperfeiçoá-lo.

Sasuke piscou, um pouco surpreso ao escutar o seu sobrenome, ao invés o irritante 'Sasuke-kun', pelo qual todas as meninas lhe chamavam. Ele olhou para a garota se afastar e ir em direção a herdeira Hyuuga, que a parabenizou pela luta.

" _Muito menos irritante do que a irmã_ ", pensou Sasuke com um meio sorriso, antes de se reunir com seus próprios amigos.

 _~~{Continua...}~~_

* * *

 _ **Oi galera,**_

 _ **Bem, espero que tenham gostado da fic. A ideia me venho depois de ler o 'Bau de Ideias Incompletas' da Misaki Eyva, onde ela escreveu e postou várias ideias que ele nunca seguiu a diante. Evidentemente, não é um 'plagio', já que eu só peguei a ideia base: fem!Harry reencarna no mundo de Naruto como a irmã gêmea de Sakura.**_

 _ **Eu ainda estou pensando em várias coisas para a fic e estou em dúvida sobre alguns pontos. E eu quero pedir ajuda a todos vocês. Como eu coloquei no início do capitulo, eu ainda não sei quem vai ser o par da Tsubaki. E, apesar da cena final, eu não resolvi se vai ser o Sasuke! A cena, assim como todo o capítulo, era só para ressaltar as diferenças entre Sakura e Tsubaki apesar de serem gêmeas. Por isso, eu quero saber de vocês: Quem seria melhor para ser o par romântico da Tsubaki?**_

 _ **Outra dúvida que eu estou tendo, é sobre o time genin da Tsubaki. O que vocês acham? Eu devo colocar ela no time 7 e botar a Sakura em outro, talvez colocá-la em um time com personagens OC, ou, talvez, botar ela em um dos outros time no lugar de algum outro personagem (nesse caso, que personagem eu devo substituir)?**_

 _ **Bem, por enquanto é isso gente!**_

 _ **Espero que todos tenham gostado da fic e estejam ansiosos por mais.**_

 _ **Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo ;3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOo** **HI NO HANA** **oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Autora:** LadyKitsune12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Gênero:** Ação, Aventura, Amizade, Mistério, Romance, Universo Alternativo.

 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo e Violência.

 **Sinopse:** Haruno Tsubaki era muito diferente de sua irmã gêmea, tanto em sua aparência, quando em sua personalidade. Muitos acreditavam que ela era uma tensai. Muitos acreditavam que ela era habilidosa e madura além de seus anos. O que ninguém sabia, era que aquela não era a primeira vida de Haruno Tsubaki.

 **Notas:**

~ Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertencem.

~ Essa é uma fanfic fem!Harry MdM reencarnação.

~ Não houve o massacre do clã Uchiha.

~ Foi o Sandaime que se sacrificou para selar a Kyuubi.

~ Kushina não morreu no ataque.

 **NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE: Oi gente, eu ainda estou indecisa sobre quem será o par romântico da Tsubaki. Deixem nos comentários quem vocês preferem! =3**

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOoOo Capítulo 2 oOoOo**

 **oOo** _Dia Conturbado_ **oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

" _A primavera passou_

 _E o verão chega novamente_

 _Para as vestes de seda branca_ "

(Segundo Hyakunin)

* * *

Tsubaki corria pela rua, sua aparência oculta por um henge, antes de entrar em um beco próximo, encostando seu corpo rente a parede e puxando seu pano de camuflagem. Por um segundo torturante, ela se manteve em silêncio. Seus sentidos ampliados o máximo que podia, escutando a agitação da rua e, de forma distante, o praguejar furioso do jounin cuja casa ela tinha tentado invadir.

" _Chikusho… eu tinha certeza de que estava pronta para tentar ir contra um jounin…_ ", pensou ela, lamentando internamente sua falta de cuidado.

Ela tinha, finalmente, começado seu último ano na academia shinobi. Seu estilo de taijutsu próprio estava quase que completo, precisando apenas que ela amadurecesse um pouco mais seu corpo. Ela já tinha dominado todos os jutsus rank-E e, no final do ano anterior, tinha começado a se aventurar com jutsus rank-D e rank-C… até mesmo alguns rank–B. Ela tinha criado mais sete jutsus especiais, que só poderiam ser usados devido ao seu kekkei genkai. Dois deles eram genjutsus, e os outros cinco eram ninjutsus. Apesar de que ela ainda não tinha tido a possibilidade de testá-los em ninguém, Tsubaki estava confiante de que eles seriam um sucesso. Foi devido a todo esse avanço, que Tsubaki pensou que ela estava pronta para se infiltrar na casa de um jounin. O problema… Konoha tinha os melhores jounins de todos! E todos eles eram paranoicos ao extremo.

Mesmo assim, ela tinha tomado o cuidado ao escolher seu primeiro alvo.

Ela teve a certeza de que o jounin não tinha família, ou vivesse em um complexo. Ela ainda não se sentia pronta para ir dentro de um complexo de clã. Seu 'alvo' escolhido, no final, tinha sido o Onodera Ebisu. Ele era estranhamente severo e, atualmente, estava a cargo de ensinar o neto do falecido Sandaime: Sarutobi Konohamaru. Mas, de todos os jounins de Konoha, parecia o menos propenso a descobri-la e o que teria hábitos menos estranhos.

Tsubaki também tinha sido cuidadosa o bastante, para não entrar no apartamento do jounin enquanto ele estivesse nele. Diferente dos genins e chunins, ela não tinha certeza se poderia se manter incógnita com ele no apartamento. As armadilhas que protegiam o apartamento eram ainda mais complexas, mas isso era algo que ela estava esperando. Ela tinha levado bons quinze minutos desarmando as armadilhas da varanda e da janela, para que ela pudesse entrar no apartamento. Ela só não contava com a armadilha que estaria do lado de dentro da janela. No momento em que Tsubaki tinha aberto a janela, ela acabou acionando a armadilha.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi o verdadeiro caos.

Bombas de fumaça, bombas de luz, kunais e shurikens dispararam de todos os lugares.

Se não fosse por seus reflexos e seu novo jutsu, 'Mori no Jutsu' (que tinha a mesma função do feitiço 'Protego'), Tsubaki estaria perigosamente parecida com um queijo suíço.

Se isso não fosse o suficiente, toda a confusão de acionar as armadilhas do apartamento, tinha atraído a atenção de vários shinobis, incluindo o jounin dono do apartamento. Tinha sido assustador. Tsubaki tinha corrido o máximo que pode, fazendo uso continuo alterando sua aparência com o 'Henge no Jutsu', em uma tentativa de despistar seus perseguidores. Ela tinha mudado de uma criança, para um civil adulto, então um menino de cinco anos, para uma mulher civil, para um idoso e, por último… ela não tinha vergonha de admitir que ela tinha sido um pouco desesperada demais para pensar, antes de assumir a forma do filho do Yondaime e correr para o beco! Aquela era a primeira vez que ela quase tinha sido pega! Ninguém poderia culpa-la.

Quando o barulho na rua se acalmou, e ela escutou os gritos do jounin se afastando, Tsubaki se viu capaz de respirar novamente.

Ela ainda podia sentir seus joelhos tremendo, conforme a adrenalina deixava seu corpo.

" _Talvez… eu deva esperar mais um ano, antes de tentar um jounin de novo._ " Pensou, desfazendo o henge e saindo de seu esconderijo, antes de voltar para a rua movimentava.

Ela manteve seus movimentos tranquilos e sua expressão doce como sempre. Ela sabia que não deveria chamar atenção. As bochechas coradas da corrida, o suor e a sujeira em suas roupas poderiam ser facilmente tomadas como resultantes de uma sessão de treinamento. Não era novidade para ninguém na aldeia, ver a 'bonita e recatada' filha do comerciante de especiarias e chás Haruno Kizashi suja e suada, devido a alguma sessão de treinamento. Além do mais, ninguém pensaria que a aluna de honra e bem-comportada Haruno Tsubaki, seria capaz de fazer qualquer tipo de coisa fora das regras.

" _Já que meu treinamento deu errado, talvez eu deva ir na loja da Suzuka-san. Se tiver sorte, as minhas encomendas já chegaram._ " Pensou, comum pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Tanaka Suzuka era um kunoichi aposentada de 30 anos, que gerenciava uma loja com vários produtos para kunoichis. Havia desde livros e armas à produtos de beleza e roupas. Tsubaki sabia que a loja era frequentada pela maioria das kunoichis da vila, e até mesmo alguns shinobis.

Assim que chegou na loja, imediatamente ela viu a dona da loja conversando de maneira amigável com uma kunoichi. A kunoichi era linda. Pele clara, cabelos escuros até a metade das costas, olhos vermelhos, usando um vestido de faixas branco. Tsubaki podia ver o porte altivo da kunoichi, mas ela também foi capaz de notar o nervosismo e a insegurança dela. Se aproximando do balcão, ela foi capaz de escutar um pouco da conversa:

– Maa, maa Kurenai. Não fique tão deprimida com isso. Ser escolhida para ser uma jounin-sensei é uma grande honra. Hokage-sama reconheceu suas habilidades e está confiando a formação da próxima geração a você.

– Hm… Eu sei disso, mas depois de…

Kurenai não terminou a frase, notando a presença de Tsubaki. Ela se virou um pouco surpresa, vendo a menina a pouco mais de sete passos de distância. Por um segundo, a jounin não foi capaz de acreditar, que ela tinha ficado tão distraída em sua conversa, que não notou a aproximação daquela garota.

– Ara, konbanwa Tsubaki-chan. – Cumprimentou Suzuka, sorrindo ao notar a menina. Ela tinha que admitir, Tsubaki estava ficando cada vez melhor em se esgueirar sem ser notada. Algo muito bom e promissor para uma kunoichi.

– Konbanwa, Suzuka-san. Vim ver se as minhas encomendas chegaram. – Respondeu de forma educada, fazendo uma pequena reverência para a mulher mais velha.

– Oh, você está com sorte, Tsubaki-chan. Suas encomendas chegaram está manhã. – Afirmou, abaixando–se atrás do balcão, para então voltar com três livros grossos com capas de cores diferentes (um azul, um roxo e um preto) e um estojo de couro preto, com dois conjuntos de tiras de couro para amarrar.

Kurenai piscou um pouco surpresa, sua atenção voltada para os títulos dos livros: ' _Venenos e Antídotos_ ', ' _Fuuinjutsu: a arte dos selos_ ', e ' _Anatomia Humana Para Shinobis_ '. Aqueles eram ótimos livros, na verdade, Kurenai tinha suas próprias cópias. Porém apesar de serem considerados uma leitura obrigatória para todos os shinobis em algum momento de suas vidas, era incomum ver uma menina que ainda deveria estar na academia comprá-los. Normalmente, os shinobis os liam depois de se tornarem chunins.

– São ainda mais bonitos do que nas fotos, Suzuka-san! – Exclamou Tsubaki feliz, atraindo a atenção de Kurenai para si.

A jounin de olhos vermelhos ficou surpresa, ao ver o par de leques de batalha nas mãos da garota. Eles eram de um metal cinza prateado suave e brilhante, muito provavelmente feitos de metal condutor de chakra, se Kurenai não estava enganada. Seu punho era de couro negro, o que ofereceria uma ótima empunhadura durante uma luta. Também havia a estética da arma, gravado sobre o metal, estava o belo desenho de camélia vermelhas.

– Você foi muito específica sobre esse pedido. Espero que esteja do jeito que você queria. – Comentou Suzuka, sorrindo satisfeita com a alegria da menina para o novo para de armas.

Kurenai observou a garota abrir e fechar os leques, testando uma série de movimentos, antes de sorrir satisfeita.

– É perfeito! Tenho certeza de que esses leques eram o que faltava para o meu taijutsu. Honto, arigatou gozaimasu, Suzuka-san. – Agradeceu, guardando os leques e fazendo uma reverência para a ex-kunoichi.

– Você não precisa me agradecer, Tsubaki-chan. Foi um prazer te ajudar. Eu sei que esses leques vão te ajudar a alcançar seus objetivos.

Tsubaki sorriu.

Suzuka-san era uma mulher muito gentil. Desde a primeira vez que Tsubaki tinha entrado em sua loja, ela tinha lhe ajudando no que podia. Fosse na sugestão de livros, ou como empunhar uma arma corretamente. O caminho já difícil da vida shinobi, teria sido ainda pior sem os conselhos pacientes da kunoichi mais velha.

Ela pagou por suas encomendas, antes de se despedir e ir embora.

Kurenai ficou em silêncio por mais um par de minutos, depois que a garota tinha ido. Ela ainda estava um pouco surpresa com o pouco que ela tinha presenciado.

– Surpreendente, não é mesmo? – Comentou Suzuka, chamado a atenção da morena. – Tsubaki-chan entrou na minha loja há três anos, perguntando sobre quais eram as melhores roupas e produtos para uma kunoichi usar. Você deve imaginar como fiquei surpresa.

Kurenai sorriu, imaginando uma pequena criança de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes curioso entrando em uma loja frequentada por shinobis.

– Eu me lembro desse dia. – Falou uma voz masculina, surpreendendo as duas kunoichis.

Elas se viraram assustadas, apenas para se depararem com Hatake Kakashi, o Copy Ninja. Ele segurava tranquilamente três caixas pequenas de shurikens.

– Eu tinha vindo repor o meu estoque naquele dia. – Comentou, colocando as caixas sobre o balcão. – Para nós, que fomos criados em um tempo de guerra, esse tipo de coisa é normal. Saber como nos vestir e o que usar, tudo isso era vital para se sobreviver. Demo…

– Demo, ver uma criança nascida em uma época de paz, fazer as mesmas perguntas que nós fizemos, no momento em que entrou na academia… É surpreendente e também um alívio, ao saber que o futuro de Konoha estará em boas mãos. – Terminou Suzuka com um pequeno sorriso, empacotando a compra de Kakashi.

– Maa, ela ainda tem que se formar na academia e passar no teste final, antes de você confiar o futuro da vila para ela. – Lembrou Kakashi, com um brilho astuto em seu único olho visível. O Hokage tinha lhe pedido para assumir outra equipe genin. Se Tsubaki acabasse por estar em sua equipe, as chances de ela falhar eram grandes, já que Kakashi nunca tinha aprovado uma equipe genin desde que o Hokage o tinha nomeado como jounin-sensei.

Suzuka estreitou os olhos ao escutar aquilo. Ela conhecia muito bem a fama de Kakashi, como um jounin–sensei, nunca aprovando uma equipe genin.

– E quanto a você, Kurenai… apenas para de questionar tanto sua nomeação, e confie na decisão do Hokage. Ele não teria te escolhido para ser uma jounin-sensei, se pensasse que você não era boa o suficiente.

Kurenai se surpreendeu com as palavras de Kakashi. Ela conhecia a fama desleixada do shinobi de cabelos prateados, sobre seus hábitos irritantes de se atrasar para compromisso e sobre sua falta de pudor quando se tratava de ler certos livros indiscretos em público. Devido a tudo isso, ele era a última pessoa de quem ela esperava receber um conselho.

Kakashi acenou para as duas mulheres, antes de sair. No momento em que chegou do lado de fora, contudo, ele não pode deixar de suspirar ao se deparar com um ANBU usando uma máscara de chacal.

– Hatake-san, sua presença é exigida pelo Hokage.

Kakashi gemeu internamente.

Ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão de três semanas, para então passar quatro dias internado no hospital, devido ao esgotamento de chakra e algumas costelas quebradas. Tudo o que ele queria era repor seu armamento e ler seu livro em paz. Será que isso era pedir demais para o seu sensei?

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Tsubaki queria correr e se esconder debaixo de sua cama, da mesma forma como ela tinha feito quando era mais nova e os trovões a assustavam. Porém, o que ela temia naquele momento era muito pior do que trovões.

Sorrindo para ela do outro lado da rua, caminhando em sua direção, estava a Sato Megumi, a esposa de um comerciante de ervas da aldeia e, uma antiga amiga de infância de sua mãe. Quando Tsubaki e Sakura eram crianças, Megumi sempre as tinha tratado muito bem, lhes dando muitos presentes e trazendo seu filho para brincar com elas. Não foi até que Tsubaki tinha recebido o conhecimento ardil de Jasmine Potter, que ela foi capaz de entender o objetivo oculto por detrás dos gestos amigáveis da mulher.

Seu pai era um comerciante rico. Não o mais rico de todas as nações, e talvez não o mais rico de Konoha, mas ainda assim, ele era muito rico. Seu comércio era sólido, com vários negócios prósperos com outras aldeias e países. Havia até mesmo um número saudável de nobres entre seus clientes. Megumi era uma mulher ambiciosa. Seu casamento, assim como o de sua mãe, tinha sido uma transação de negócios entre duas famílias de comerciantes. Agora, ela queria fazer o mesmo, conseguindo casar seu filho com uma das filhas de Kizashi. E, com o foco quase que totalmente em Tsubaki nos últimos dois anos, a rosada sabia que a mulher já tinha feito sua escolha para futura nora.

Infelizmente, para Megumi, Kizashi não estava indo para manter a 'nobre tradição' do casamento arranjado. Ele tinha conversado com elas, depois do marido de Megumi procurá-lo e tentar negociar o casamento entre seu filho e uma das gêmeas. Por mais que Kizashi amasse sua esposa, ele queria dar a suas meninas todas as chances que ele nunca tinha tido. Era por isso que ele tinha aprovado a escolha para elas se tornarem kunoichis.

Contudo, Megumi não tinha desistido e não parecia estar perto de fazê-lo. Desde que seu pai tinha afirmado que ela só se casaria por escolha própria, a mulher tinha dedicado cada segundo de sua existência para convencer Tsubaki que seu filho seria um marido maravilhoso.

Isso era algo que Tsubaki discordava!

Yuujirou era o pior tipo de pirralho mimado que poderia existir. Até mesmo pior do que Draco Malfoy e Dudley das lembranças de Jasmine. Tsubaki não se casaria com ele, nem mesmo se ele fosse o último homem do universo, e ela estivesse à beira da morte ela a única forma de sobreviver fosse se casando com ele. Ela só queria que a mulher irritante entendesse o recado!

" _Eu tenho que pensar rápido!_ " A última coisa que Tsubaki precisava, naquele dia onde tudo tinha dado errado, era ter de escutar Megumi falando sobre como perfeito e maravilhoso seu filho era.

Se, no futuro, alguém perguntasse porque ela agiu daquele jeito, ela apenas diria que tinha sido desespero puro e simples.

Sem ver nada direito, ela estendeu a mão e agarrou o pulso da primeira pessoa estava passando ao seu lado. Ela ergueu seus olhos e analisou tudo o mais rápido que fosse.

Parado, encarando-a com surpresa e curiosidade, estava um adolescente alguns anos mais velho. Tsubaki não deu muita atenção para sua aparência, apenas notou o colete jounin padrão que ele usava e que havia um outro adolescente acompanhando-o.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Tsubaki podia ver que Megumi tinha parado no meio da rua, e a estava encarando com a testa franzida, olhando com desconfiança para o jounin que estava lá tinha se aproximado.

" _Ótimo, ganhei alguns segundos._ " Pensou, sentindo alívio momentâneo. Não perdendo o ritmo, ela deu seu melhor e mais encantador sorriso, antes de ficar de costas para Megumi, assim a mulher não poderia ver o que ela iria falar.

– Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou rápido, com a voz apenas alta o suficiente para que os dois shinobis a escutassem.

O jounin não respondeu de imediato, mantendo seu rosto neutro, como se estivesse medindo o quanto de uma ameaça ela poderia ser.

– Itachi. – Respondeu por fim, sua voz contendo um leve tom de suspeita.

Tsubaki sabia que deveria ter reconhecido o nome, mas a pressão de se livrar de Sato Megumi a distraiu naquele momento.

– Meu nome é Tsubaki. Por favor, apenas me siga. - Implorou, notando que Megumi tinha começado a se aproximar novamente. Vestido seu melhor sorriso, ela abraçou o braço de Itachi. – Moo, Itachi-kun. Você está atrasado. Por quanto tempo pensava em me deixar esperando?

Tsubaki queria se matar. Ela tinha feito sua voz soar muito mais melosa e manhosa do que o normal. Mas isso não era o que importava. Seu orgulho não era nada, comparado a necessidade de fugir daquela mulher.

Ela sentiu Megumi parar outra vez, provavelmente surpresa com a forma como Tsubaki estava agindo.

Mentalmente, Tsubaki rezou a todos os deuses que conhecia, esperando que Itachi respondesse e entrasse em seu teatro. Ela sabia que havia uma grande possibilidade, de que o jounin iria, simplesmente, jogá-la longe e continuar seu caminho. Se isso acontecer, Tsubaki teria que dar muitas explicações… Mais ainda do que teria de dar se Itachi apenas fingisse com ela.

Depois do que deveria ter sido o segundo mais lento e torturante do século, Itachi sorriu:

– Gomen, Tsubaki-chan. Shisui queria a minha ajuda para escolher uma nova arma de longo alcance. Podemos ir agora. Matta ne Shisui. – Falou Itachi, sua voz soando de forma doce, enquanto acenava para o amigo shinobi, antes de sair andando com Tsubaki ainda agarrada em seu braço.

Tsubaki finalmente foi capaz de respirar, seus ombros relaxando. Com o canto dos olhos, ela podia ver Sato Megumi estreitar os olhos e se virar para seguir seu caminho. Muito provável indo atrás da mãe de Tsubaki. Mais tarde, quando chegasse em casa, ela poderia se preocupar com alguma desculpa para sua mãe. Por agora, ela só ficaria feliz por ter fugido daquela mulher.

– Parece que você conseguiu enganar sua perseguidora.

Tsubaki se assustou ao escutar a voz calma do jounin ao seu lado. Só naquele momento, com a adrenalina diminuindo, é que ela foi capaz de olhar corretamente para o adolescente mais velho. Assim que o fez, Tsubaki arregalou os olhos, quase não acreditando _quem_ era a pessoa ao seu lado.

Ela reconheceu, quase que de imediato as características do clã Uchiha: cabelos e olhos negros, e pele branca. Ele também era poucos anos mais velho, talvez cinco ou seis anos. O colete jounin, somado a sua idade, assim como o primeiro nome que ele tinha lhe dado, deixou muito claro _quem_ era Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi. O herdeiro do clã Uchiha. O prodígio do clã.

– Gomenasai, Uchiha-san. – Apressou-se a se desculpar, soltando o braço que segurava.

Porém, antes que ela pudesse se afastar, Itachi voltou a puxá-la para perto de si.

– Não se afaste ainda. Parece que sua perseguidora voltou e está acompanhada de outra pessoa. – Avisou Itachi, olhando discretamente sobre seus ombros. – E você pode continuar usando o meu nome. Se elas ouvirem você sendo tão formal, elas saberão que está fingindo.

Tsubaki arregalou os olhos, antes de olhar para o ponto que Itachi lhe indicava.

" _Kamisama… você deve me odiar…_ " Pensou ela, soltando um gemido interno.

Era sua mãe!

De alguma forma, Sato Megumi tinha conseguido rastrear sua mãe, e agora estava seguindo-os a pouco mais de dois metros de distância. Ela podia notar o olhar surpreso no rosto de sua mãe, assim como a expressão irritada de Megumi.

– Gomenasai… – Murmurou, sentindo suas bochechas corarem de vergonha. Tudo estava saindo fora de seu controle muito rápido. Ela só precisava despistar aquela velha chata!

Itachi soltou uma risada baixa,

– Está tudo bem, Tsubaki-chan. Mas eu gostaria de uma explicação.

Ela sabia que teria de se explicar.

Não era como se ela poderia agarrar uma pessoa na rua e pedir para fingir ser seu encontro, sem lhe dar qualquer tipo de explicação.

– Sato Megumi é amiga de infância da minha mãe. Ela sempre teve muito… interesse em mim.

– Que tipo de interesse? – Questionou Itachi franzindo a testa. Olhando com cuidado para as duas mulheres que o seguiam, sem qualquer tipo de discrição, ele podia ver que ambas eram, claramente, civis. Em contrataste, a menina ao seu lado era, visivelmente, uma kunoichi em treinamento. Como uma mulher civil poderia ter qualquer tipo de interesse em uma criança shinobi?

– Ela acreditada que seu sou a sua futura nora. Ela realmente tenta me convencer todos os dias, que seu filho é o futuro marido perfeito para mim. É irritante!

Itachi quis rir, mas foi esperto o bastante para não o fazer.

– Então você teve a ideia de fingir estar saindo com o 'Prodígio Uchiha', para que ela fique com medo pela vida de seu filho e pare de te incomoda?

Tsubaki riu ao escutar aquilo.

– Iie… na verdade, eu não o reconheci de imediato. Eu só… peguei a primeira pessoa que estava por perto. – Admitiu, um pouco envergonhada do fato.

Se aquilo fosse um teste, Tsubaki sabia que teria sido reprovada no mesmo instante. Ela não tinha planejado, nem levado em conta os riscos, de escolher qualquer um que estivesse passando ao seu lado. Era algo tolo de ser feito.

Ela estava esperando ser repreendida pelo jounin, mas ao invés disso, ela o escutou rir.

– Você deveria querer fugir mesmo dela. – Comentou, parando de rir. – E a outra senhora?

Tsubaki encostou sua cabeça no braço de Itachi, usando o momento para ver sua mãe seguindo-os. Mebuki estava sorrindo, ignorando algo que Megumi estava lhe dizendo.

" _Kamisama… eu tenho que dizer para ela que eu não estou namorando o herdeiro Uchiha, antes que ela comece a fazer a lista de convidados e a comprar as flores para o casamento._ " Pensou, começando a ficar um pouco desesperada por dentro. Ela sabia que sua mãe sempre a vigiava como um falcão, esperando que ela começasse a ter interesse em meninos, desde que Sakura tinha entrado em casa, anunciando que seria a futura esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.

– É minha mãe. – Falou por fim, soltando um suspiro.

Aquilo preocupou Itachi.

A mulher era uma civil! Ele realmente não se importava com a origem familiar de qualquer shinobi. Porém, civis tinham uma mente muito mais fechada e restrita do que shinobis.

Apesar de saber que ele não deveria ser muito mais velho do que Tsubaki, ele estava em um posto muito mais elevado da hierarquia militar da vila. Ele era um jounin, enquanto Tsubaki ainda deveria estar na academia, talvez quase se graduando pela idade e condição física. Aos olhos de qualquer civil, seria apenas inadequado que eles se envolvessem. Não tanto pela idade física, mas mais pela experiência de ambos. Itachi já havia matado muitas vezes, e certamente não era virgem. Nenhum shinobi continuava virgem por muito tempo, depois de assumir o rank chunin. Isso era o suficiente, para que muitos civis se colocassem contra.

– Você não terá problemas em casa? – Questionou, notando que a rosada não parecia muito preocupada com o fato de estarem sendo seguidos por sua mãe. Talvez, ela apenas não entendesse…

– Está mais para uma dor de cabeça. O maior desejo da mama é que eu desenvolva interesses em rapazes e comece a fazer planos de me casar. Explicar para ela que isso tudo é só para que Sato-san pare de me irritar, vai ser uma verdadeira dor de cabeça.

Itachi piscou por um momento, antes de rir.

Oh, ele podia entender isso perfeitamente.

Sua própria mãe, apesar de ser uma kunoichi de elite de seu clã, ainda estava rondando-o e insistindo que ele deveria começar a pensar em ter uma namorada. Sasuke também já estava começando a sofrer com isso. Afinal, o sonho de Uchiha Mikoto é ser avó e, segundo ela, seus filhos iriam realiza-lo, nem que fosse a força!

Ele olhou para a jovem kunoichi ao seu lado, antes de sorrir.

– Nee… você quer ir comer dango? – Convidou, vendo que estavam se aproximando de sua loja de chá favorita.

O convite surpreendeu a menor, que o encarou surpresa.

– Dango…?

– Sim, não podemos ficar andando pela vila para sempre. E eu estava indo comer alguns dangos, quando você apareceu.

Tsubaki sorriu.

Ela gostava de dango… na verdade, ela gostava de todos os doces.

– Eu adoraria.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Era pouco depois das seis horas da tarde, quando Tsubaki finalmente voltou para casa.

O dia tinha sido ótimo.

Mesmo com todo o início conturbado, sua tentativa fracassada de entrar na casa de um jounin e quase ter sido vítima de Sato Megumi, tudo tinha terminado de uma forma ótima. Itachi a tinha levado para a loja de chá e os dois tinham comido várias varetas de dango e bebido chá, enquanto conversavam.

A melhor parte de estar tomando chá com um prodígio shinobi, era que ele realmente poderia lhe dar ótimas dicas.

Itachi tinha lhe dado ótimas dicas para melhorar seu treino diário. Ele também tinha lhe explicado vários pontos interessante de seus novos livros e, quando ela tinha lhe mostrado seus novos leques de batalha, a levou para um campo de treinamento restrito do clã Uchiha, para ensiná-la alguns novos movimentos, que seriam úteis com uma arma como o leque de batalha.

– Tadaima! – Anunciou-se, entrando na cozinha, para encontrar sua mãe cantarolando em frente a uma grande panela de curry de carne.

– Okairi Tsubaki-chan. Como foi seu dia? Aconteceu algo especial? – Indagou Mebuki, um grande sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto olhava para a filha mais nova.

Assim que viu o sorriso de sua mãe, Tsubaki se lembrou que sua mãe pensava que ela tinha tido um encontro com o prodígio Uchiha.

– Hm… mama… – Ela começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

Ela podia ver.

Mebuki a estava olhando com tanto alívio e alegria, que nem mesmo era capaz de disfarçar.

Tsubaki sabia que, por ser tão diferente de Sakura, sua mãe não sabia como tratá-la. Ela via todos os dias, Tsubaki agindo de forma independente e adulta, tão focada em treinamento e estudos, que ela não sabia como lidar com isso. Tsubaki sempre soube que Mebuki temia que sua filha estivesse indo longe demais, se afastando para lugares que, como civil, Mebuki desconhecia. E, pela primeira vez, Mebuki acreditava que sua filha tinha feito algo 'normal' para uma adolescente.

– Então? – Perguntou Mebuki, sorrindo ao ver sua filha tão nervosa para lhe dar uma resposta.

– Etto… Nandemonai! Meu dia foi revirar normal, mama! Ah, é melhor eu ir tomar banho, antes que Sakura-neechan entre no banheiro! – Exclamou, fugindo da cozinha o mais rápido que podia.

Mentalmente, Tsubaki se repreendeu por sua atitude. Ela não deveria ter feito aquilo. Ela sabia que sua mãe entenderia tudo errado, mas… Tsubaki não sabia como falar a verdade, sem destruir a alegria de sua mãe, ao pensar que, enfim, seria capaz de compreender algo pelo qual sua filha mais nova estava passando.

Tsubaki só esperava não se arrepender de sua decisão.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Itachi volta para o distrito do clã Uchiha perto do entardecer. Em seu rosto um sorriso leve e descontraído, que atraiu a atenção de vários moradores do distrito.

Tinha sido um dia interessante.

Tsubaki era uma kunoichi de promessa. Habilidosa e dedicada, muito diferente de outras kunoichis de sua idade. Ela aprendia rápido, e parecia ser do tipo curiosa, que sempre procurava as melhores e mais surpreendentes respostas para os problemas ao seu redor.

Conversar e treinar com ela, tinha dado a Itachi uma sensação de nostalgia. Não de algo que ele teve, mas de algo que ele não pode ter. Itachi era parte daquela última geração, que sabia exatamente o que significava ser um shinobi, devido a guerra e tensão com outras nações. Era por isso que ver a forma pura e, ainda assim, responsável de Tsubaki em relação a vida shinobi, lhe deixou com aquela sensação de nostalgia.

" _Espero que ela continue assim_." Se permitiu pensar, enquanto dobrava a esquina de sua casa.

Ao fazê-lo, Itachi não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Shisui lhe esperando.

– Você demorou. Mikoto-obasan estava fazendo perguntas sobre onde você estava. Sasuke está bravo com você também. Algo sobre você não aparecendo para treiná-lo.

Itachi sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Ele tinha esquecido que tinha prometido ajudar Sasuke com seu ninjutsu de fogo naquele dia.

– Eu vou falar com Sasuke depois. O que você disse a kaasan? – Perguntou, para que ele fosse capaz de manter a história que Shisui tinha dado. Era o melhor modo de não comprometer nenhum dos dois.

Shisui abriu um amplo sorriso, encarando seu primo com malícia.

– Que você estava em um encontro.

Naquele momento, Itachi odiou seu primo mais do que qualquer um.

 _~~{Continua…}~~_

* * *

 ** _Oi gente =D_**

 ** _Como vocês estão nessa linda noite?_**

 ** _Aqui está o segundo capítulo da fanfic =) Foi mais para preencher a lacuna de tempo, mas acho que ficou bom XP. No próximo capítulo, eu farei voltado para o exame de graduação genin, mostrando-o um pouco mais completo, fazendo sobre aquilo que eu penso que deve ser o exame =P também haverá a distribuição dos times, então, se você ainda não votou, vote: em que time a Tsubaki deve ficar? Devo criar um time OC só para ela? Devo colocar ela no lugar de algum outro personagem (qual)? E, o voto mais importante: quem deve ser o par romântico da Tsubaki?_**

 ** _Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic =D não deixem de conferir minha outra fanfic cross de HP+Pokémon (Pokémon – Alma de Prata)_**

 ** _Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo ô/_**


	3. Chapter 3

**oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOo** **HI NO HANA** **oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Autor **:** LadyKitsune12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Gênero:** Ação, Aventura, Amizade, Mistério, Romance, Universo Alternativo.

 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo e Violência.

 **Sinopse:** Haruno Tsubaki era muito diferente de sua irmã gêmea, tanto na sua aparência, quanto em sua personalidade. Many acreditavam que ela era uma tensai. A razão pela qual ela foi habilitada e madura além de seus anos. O que nobody sabia, era que isso não era uma primeira vida de Haruno Tsubaki.

 **Notas:**

~ Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertencem.

~ Essa é uma fanfic fem! Harry MdM reencarnação.

~ Não houve o massacre do clã Uchiha.

~ Foi o Sandaime que se sacrificou para selar uma Kyuubi.

~ Kushina não morreu no ataque.

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOoOo Capítulo 3 oOoOo**

 **oOoOo** _Graduação! Meu jounin-sensei é ..._ **oOoOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

O melhor escorria do seu rosto, enquanto ela está estabilizando sua respiração. Seus dedos estavam repletos de pequenos cortes e resquícios de sangue seco. Os olhos verdes estavam fixos nos manequins de vídeo espalhados ao seu redor. The shurikens and kunais cravaram as manequins, como o chão e as árvores ao redor.

Tsubaki inspirou, antes de saltar o mais alto que seu corpo a permitir, girando no ar e lançando shurikens e kunais na direção dos manequins. Não foi com o movimento gracioso, antes do movimento dos manequins, que se certificou de que tinha atingido os vinte manequins.

Você está melhorando. - Comentou uma voz, que Tsubaki tinha se familiarizado muito no último ano.

Virando-se, os olhos verdes são fechados com os olhos negros.

Encostando contra uma árvore, há uma distância segura da área de tiro, encontrava-se Uchiha Itachi.

Desde aquele fatídico dia, em que Tsubaki tinha arrastado Itachi consigo, para fugir de Sato Megumi, os dois tinham acabado por se tornar ótimos amigos, desenvolvendo uma saudável e divertida relação senpai e kouhai.

Sempre que Itachi conseguia algum tempo livre de suas obrigações com o Clã, ou uma folga entre as missões, ele iria se encontrar com Tsubaki. Quando isso acontecia, os dois passariam as próximas horas conversando sobre treinamento, ou Itachi a levaria para um campo de treinamento privado, para ajudá-la com alguma nova técnica. Na verdade, Itachi era a única pessoa que sabia sobre o kekkei genkai de Tsubaki. Ele não sabia sobre a coisa da reencarnação, mas sabia da segunda energia que a menor controlava e das técnicas que ela estava desenvolvendo. Tsubaki tinha sido cautelosa e com medo de revelar seu segredo, mas agora ela sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa. Com a ajuda de Itachi, ela foi capaz de desenvolver mais quatro ninjutsus ofensivos baseados nos quatro elementos. Itachi até mesmo tinha ajudado, iniciando-a no treinamento elemental. Ironicamente, ou não, quando não estava fazendo uso de seu kekkei genkai, Tsubaki era ligada aos elementos: relâmpago e vento (com uma inclinação maior para o elemento vento).

– Não consegue dormir? – Questionou Itachi, aproximando-se de onde a menor estava.

– Hn... Estou um pouco ansiosa. – Admitiu, erguendo seus olhos para encarar a bela lua cheia que enfeitava o céu noturno de Konoha. – Amanhã é o exame final… Sei que sou boa, e também que estou pronta para me tornar uma genin, mas… Mesmo assim… Estou com medo.

Itachi sorriu ao escutá-la admitir que tinha medo. Ao contrário do que muitos imaginavam, admitir ter medo não demonstrava fraqueza e sim coragem e maturidade. O jounin sabia que cada aluno da academia deviria estar nervoso e com medo, mas se recusavam a admiti-lo. Seu próprio otooto não iria admitir isso.

– Estar com medo é bom. – Falou, mantendo sua voz calma e gentil, enquanto erguia sua mão para segurar a mão direita de Tsubaki. Seus dedos longos e calejados trançando com cuidado as feridas. – Todos sentem medo antes de um evento importante. Isso é o que nos torna humanos. Esconder e negar o medo é o que nos faz fraco. Quando você o reconhece e o admite, então você ganha o poder para superar seus medos.

Tsubaki não pode deixar de sorrir diante das palavras sábias e amáveis. Palavras que apenas um shinobi experiente seria capaz de usar.

– Suas mãos estão mais machucadas do que o normal. – Comentou, colocando a outra mão sobre a da rosada, concentrando seu chakra para começar a curar as pequenas feridas.

– Eu estava distraída no começo do treino, então não segurei as shurikens da maneira correta. – Explicou, soltando um pequeno suspiro de alívio enquanto sentia o chakra caloroso de Itachi infiltrando-se em sua pele e fechando as feridas.

– Isso é muito raro de você, Tsubaki-chan. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou, soltando a mão já curada e pegando a outra.

– Betsuni… neesan e eu discutimos.

Itachi olhou para a expressão um pouco tensa da mais nova.

Ele sabia sobre o relacionamento conturbado entre as duas Haruno. Tudo devido a postura questionável que a Haruno mais velha possuía. Enquanto Tsubaki tinha dedicado cada instante de sua vida nos últimos anos, para se tornar uma kunoichi hábil, Haruno Sakura não tinha feito nada para seu preparar. Com a graduação tão perto, era apenas normal que Tsubaki se preocupasse com a irmã.

– Sobre o que discutiram dessa vez?

– As equipes genins. Neesan não parava de falar sobre como sua vida será perfeita agora, que ela e 'seu precioso Sasuke-kun' ficaram na mesma equipe. Quando eu lembrei ela que as equipes são escolhidas pelo Hokage com base nos resultados dos exames, e que não havia nenhuma garantia de que ela iria ficar na mesma equipe do seu irmão, neesan começou a gritar… começamos a discutir e mama teve que nos separar.

Itachi franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo.

Não parecia muito diferente das discussões anteriores. Mesmo assim, ele podia ver uma nuvem escura de preocupação envolvendo os belos olhos da kunoichi mais nova.

– Há algo que você não está dizendo. Eu posso ver isso claramente em seus olhos.

Tsubaki suspirou, puxando sua mão e se afastando um pouco de Itachi.

– Não é totalmente verdade… nós só discutimos. É só que… Sakura pode ser terrível quando se trata do ideal kunoichi, e ter uma mente completamente civil…, mas ela tem o conhecimento teórico necessário para passar nos exames amanhã. Provavelmente, ela só vai falhar no exame de taijutsu e terá uma nota mais fraca na pista de obstáculos. Mas, ainda assim, ela vai ser capaz de se graduar.

– E?

– Ela não está pronta! – Gritou Tsubaki, perdendo um pouco de sua paciência. – Ela não entende que ela deixou de ser uma civil, desde o momento em que ela entrou para a academia. Enquanto ela continuar com esses pensamentos, ela não será capaz de ser uma kunoichi. Ela vai morrer em sua primeira missão fora da vila!

Antes que ela pudesse continuar com seu desabafo, Itachi a puxou contra seu corpo, envolvendo-a em um abraço firme. Por um segundo, Tsubaki não foi capaz de reagir. Seus olhos verdes arregalados em choque, enquanto escutava claramente os batimentos tranquilos do coração do jounin mais velho. Involuntariamente, Tsubaki fechou os olhos, sentindo a mãos de Itachi escorrendo por seus cabelos, em um carinho suave e tranquilizador.

– Daijoubu. Eu sei que você está preocupada. Eu entendo isso. Meu otooto também está prestes a se tornar um shinobi amanhã. Mas se preocupar assim, não vai ajudar. Sua irmã terá de aprender sozinha, que a vida shinobi em nada se assemelha com a vida de um civil. Ela vai amadurecer mais tarde. Você só tem que esperar. Além do mais, ela não estará por conta própria logo no começo. Haverá um jounin responsável pelo time. E Konoha tem alguns dos melhores jounins para esse trabalho. Tudo vai ficar bem no final.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto ela se permitia aproveitar o calor e o apoio que estava recendo do jounin.

– Arigatou… Itachi…

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Tsubaki bocejou, enquanto saia da sala de aula, após a prova escrita.

Ela tinha adormecido depois das duas da manhã, no próprio campo de treinamento. Ironicamente, ou não, ela tinha acordado em sua cama. Ela sabia que Itachi deveria tê-la levado para casa, depois que ela adormeceu. Porém, mesmo tendo ido dormir tão tarde e com todo o treinamento que ela tinha feito durante a noite, ela ainda tinha levantado antes das seis horas da manhã, para cumprir sua rotina de treino matinal e fazer uma última revisão antes da prova escrita. Agora, era pouco depois das onze horas da manhã, e sua turma tinha passado as últimas quatro horas respondendo as mais de cem perguntas da prova escrita.

O pouco sono que tinha tido, estava fazendo sua cobrança naquele momento.

– Etto… Tsubaki-chan… você está bem? – Perguntou Hinata, aproximando-se da amiga, com um olhar preocupado.

– Daijoubu, eu apenas não dormir muito essa noite.

Suas palavras não parecem aliviar a morena. Pelo contrário, Hinata a olhou ainda mais preocupada.

– Você vai ficar bem…? O exame prático começa em meia hora…

– Shimpai janai. Vou ficar bem depois de comer um pouco.

– Eu trouxe um pouco de café gelado. Ele sempre me dá energia. Se você quiser, pode beber um pouco.

Tsubaki sorriu agradecida. Um pouco de café gelado iria lhe ajudar naquele momento.

As duas seguiram para o pátio da academia, tomando um lugar sobre uma das árvores, para poderem comer. Elas teriam uma pausa rápida de meia hora, enquanto Iruka estaria corrigindo seus exames escritos e classificando a pontuação. Esse também era o tempo que levaria, para que todos os observadores chegassem, para assistir a parte prática do exame de graduação. Era quase uma tradição, que as figuras importantes, chefes de clãs, jounins e o próprio Hokage viessem para a academia para assistir o desempenho dos novos genins. Esse também era um dos motivos que deixava Hinata mais preocupada, já que ela sabia que seu pai estaria lá para assisti-la.

Permitindo-se relaxar por alguns minutos, Tsubaki recostou-se no tronco da árvore, retirando seu obento da mochila, enquanto aceitava o copo com café gelado que a morena lhe oferecia.

– Você pensa demais, Hinata-chan. – Comentou, tomando um grande gole do líquido gelado, suspirando de alívio, ao sentir a cafeína começando a trabalhar em seus músculos entorpecidos.

– N-nani…?

Tsubaki riu baixinho da forma como a menina corou e gaguejou.

– Você está com aquela aura de preocupação de novo. Aposto que está pensando sobre seu pai vindo assistir à graduação.

Hinata abaixou o olhar envergonhada, enquanto Tsubaki apenas sorriu de forma tranquila.

No último ano, Hinata tinha avançado bastante em sua confiança. Com a ajuda de Tsubaki, que tinha conseguido algumas boas dicas com Itachi, ela tinha feito a morena se sentir um pouco mais confortável sobre sua própria pele. Não foi fácil, é claro, e Hinata ainda tinha seus momentos de insegurança, mas ela estava melhorando. Ela tinha conseguido ser mais firme durante as aulas de taijutsu, ao ponto de que ela não perdia mais para as fã-girls como antes. Porém, ela ainda não agia tão bem sobre pressão. E saber que seu pai, um homem tão rígido, estaria assistindo o exame prático… essa uma pressão muito grande para ela lidar no momento.

– Eu não consigo ser tão confiante como você, Tsubaki-chan… – Murmurou Hinata, abocanhando uma pequena salsicha de polvo de seu obento.

– Eu também estou com medo, Hinata-chan. – Falou, atraindo o olhar um pouco surpreso da herdeira Hyuuga. – Eu estou com muito medo. A minha vida vai mudar muito, depois do exame e mesmo com toda a preparação que eu fiz, eu sei que não será o suficiente. Além do mais, eu venho de família civil. Todos iriam me subestimar e me menosprezar, porque eu fui criada em um ambiente civil. Vai ser muito difícil para mim, fazer com que todos olhem para mim e vejam uma kunoichi apropriada, ao invés de uma criança brincando de ser kunoichi.

Hinata piscou surpresa com aquilo, antes de compreender o que a amiga estava lhe dizendo.

Era verdade.

O mundo que estavam prestes a entrar era cruel, em muitos sentidos.

Criada em um clã shinobi, Hinata sempre tinha estado rodeada pelo 'ideal' shinobi. Ela tinha crescido compreendendo o que significava ser uma kunoichi. Ela tinha sua mãe, tias e várias primas mais velhas como um exemplo do que ela deveria se tornar, para sempre trazer orgulho ao clã e nunca desonrar o nome de sua família. Tsubaki era diferente. Sua família era diferente. Era estranho pensar nisso agora, já que Tsubaki sempre havia agido ao seu redor, exatamente como qualquer outra garota de seu clã agia. Determinada, tranquila e feroz em batalha. Só naquele momento, é que Hinata se lembrou que a rosada era uma nascida civil. Mais de uma vez, ela tinha escutado membros do seu clã reclamando sobre as kunoichis civis. Como elas agiam de forma imprópria e falavam mais do que deveriam.

Hinata sentiu-se envergonhada naquele momento.

Sua amiga teria de enfrentar um verdadeiro inferno, para provar-se e mostrar a todos que ela não era como as demais kunoichis nascidas civis. E, mesmo assim, Tsubaki estava tranquila e determinada a não falhar.

– Gomenasai…

– Não se desculpe, Hinata-chan. Apenas me prometa, que você fará o melhor possível. Assim, como eu, você vai provar a todos que você é uma kunoichi incrível.

Hinata sorriu e concordou com a promessa.

As duas iriam fazer o melhor que podiam.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

No momento em que o relógio marcou doze horas, todos os 42 alunos em graduação da academia estavam no pátio dos fundos da escola, prontos para iniciarem a última parte do exame. Assistindo ao evento, encontravam-se várias figuras importantes da vila. Os líderes de clã, jounins de elite e até mesmo o Yondaime e sua esposa estavam entre eles.

Iruka podia sentir a pressão emanada pelo grupo de pessoas assistindo o evento. Ele tinha sido o responsável por ensinar e treinar aquelas crianças durante os últimos cinco anos. Ele sabia que seu futuro como chunin-sensei estaria em jogo, conforme o desempenho de sua turma. Mais especificamente, o desempenho daqueles ligados aos clãs.

Tentando ignorar a presença dos observadores, ele voltou sua atenção para seus alunos.

– A partir de agora vocês serão avaliados nos princípios básicos shinobi: agilidades, precisão, taijutsu, ninjutsu e genjutsu. – Anunciou Iruka, atraindo a atenção de todas as crianças. – Aqueles que falharam no exame teórico e falharem em duas dos cinco princípios básicos, serão reprovados imediatamente.

Tsubaki escutou com atenção, enquanto Iruka explicava como aconteceria o exame prático. Por um momento, seus olhos se voltaram para os observadores. Foi impossível deter o frio no estômago que sentiu, ao ver que seu ídolo estava presente. Uzumaki Kushina, esposa do Yondaime e a mais forte kunoichi de Konoha desde a Sannin Lendária, Senju Tsunade. Era quase como se ela estivesse em um sonho. Por um momento, Tsubaki se sentia exatamente como sua irmã, quando ela estava perto do Uchiha. Porém, ao contrário do Sakura, ela jamais se permitiria agir como uma tola, perante a pessoa que ela admirava. Tsubaki estava determinada a impressionar a kunoichi ruiva.

Tsubaki estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos, que nem mesmo tinha percebido que o exame prático tinha começado e Iruka-sensei já tinha começado a chamar os alunos para passarem pela pista de obstáculos. Foi só quando Hinata lhe cutucou, depois que sua irmã foi chamada, que Tsubaki percebeu sua própria distração.

– Você ainda está cansada, Tsubaki-chan? – Perguntou Hinata preocupada com a distração da amiga.

– Iie… Só estava um pouco distraída. Gomenasai, eu nem percebi quando você foi chamada. – Desculpou-se, notando a sujeira que cobria as roupas da garota. – Como você foi?

– Terminei em 12 minutos. – Respondeu Hinata, um sorriso amplo e orgulhoso.

Tsubaki retribuiu o sorriso, feliz pela Hyuuga.

A pista de obstáculos era um teste difícil para a maioria dos alunos. Ela era constituída por 300 metros de obstáculos que testavam o equilíbrio, a agilidade e a velocidade de um shinobi. Havia até mesmo armadilhas que lançariam shurikens e kunais, assim como alvos que representavam shinobis inimigos. Um jounin de elite seria capaz de percorrer a pista em menos de um minuto, chunin de alto nível fariam em cerca de quatro minutos. Um aluno de academia deveria completá-la em 30 minutos. Contudo, para aqueles que queriam ser graduar, o tempo limite era de 15 minutos.

Tsubaki prestou um pouco de atenção em sua irmã, que tinha escolhido passar por cima da rede ao invés de por baixo, ficando na linha de tiro das kunais. Sakura iria demorar muito mais para completar o trajeto, já que ela se recusava a correr mais rápido e se arrastar no chão quando necessário. Tsubaki não ficou surpresa, quando sua irmã terminou o trajeto em 33 minutos. Aquele era um tempo horrível, mesmo se tivesse sido marcado por um aluno iniciante.

Tsubaki pode ver o grupo de shinobis mais velhos comentando sobre o desempenho de sua irmã. Mesmo que ela não fosse capaz de escutá-los, ela podia identificar as expressões desgostosos. Dentre todos, Tsubaki notou que a mais irritada com o desempenho de sua irmã era a esposa do Hokage. Era evidente que Kushina não tinha ficado satisfeita.

– Haruno Tsubaki. – Chamou Iruka.

Tsubaki ergueu o queixo de forma orgulhosa e marchou até a linha de largada. Ela podia ver o olhar de descaso de todos. Eles esperavam outra performance abismal. Tsubaki estava determinada a lhes mostrar que ela não era como sua irmã.

Com esse pensamento, ela retirou os pesos que usava sobre seus pulsos e tornozelos. Quando ela os descartou no chão, Tsubaki precisou conter o sorriso, com os murmúrios surpresos de todos, devido ao baque audível que os pesos provocaram ao cair no chão. Fazia apenas um ano que Tsubaki tinha começado a usar pesos. Ela tinha feito de forma lenta e progressiva, acrescentando 100 gramas a cada duas semanas. Atualmente, ela usava 6 quilos em cada membro.

Do lugar em que estava, ao lado de seu pai, Itachi sorriu ao ver Tsubaki descartar os pesos. Ele sabia que a forma horrível como a irmã tinha terminado o trajeto, tinha machucado o orgulho da kunoichi. Se Tsubaki já estava determinada a fazer o seu melhor antes, agora ela iria ir além de seus próprios limites, para calar qualquer comentário sobre kunoichi nascidas civis.

Como Itachi tinha pensado, no modem que Iruka deu o sinal para que a Haruno mais nova começasse, Tsubaki disparou pela pista. Itachi escutou os suspiros e engasgou surpresos, enquanto todos viam Tsubaki passar por todos os obstáculos, desviando e bloqueando as kunais e shurikens que vinham em sua direção, disparando suas próprias kunais e shurikens contra os manequins. Ela não hesitava em rolar no chão quando necessário, ou pensava em diminuir sua velocidade, com medo de suar demais.

– Será que Iruka cometeu um erro quando falou o sobrenome dela? Não é possível que ela esteja relacionada com a garota de antes. – Comentou Inuzuka Tsume, que estava ao lado de seu pai, com uma expressão um tanto surpresa.

– Iruka-san não errou. Elas são gêmeas, mas Tsubaki-chan é muito diferente de sua irmã. – Afirmou Itachi, não conseguindo deter o sorriso orgulhoso que surgiu em seu rosto.

Fugaku olhou para seu filho com uma sobrancelha erguida. Não era comum que Itachi se referisse de forma tão intima a alguém que não era da família. Ele também notou o sorriso orgulhoso no rosto do filho.

– Você a conhece, Itachi? – Indagou, esperando que o filho lhe desse algum tipo de explicação. De preferência, uma que não criasse um boato desagradável para o clã.

Itachi se repreendeu internamente.

Ele tinha se deixado levar pelo momento, esquecendo-se que seu pai estava por perto. Fugaku era um homem rígido, assim como muitos líderes de clãs, e não permitiria nenhum tipo comportamento, que pudesse comprometer a reputação do clã. Se Itachi não tomasse cuidado com suas próprias palavras, seu pai poderia proibi-lo de ter qualquer tipo de contato com Tsubaki. E, dependendo do que ele falasse, Fugaku poderia querer testar Tsubaki, para ter certeza de que ela não seria uma ameaça para a reputação do clã.

– Hai, conheci Tsubaki-chan por acaso, quando fui a um campo de treinamento. – Mentiu com facilidade, mantendo sua expressão tranquila, enquanto observava Tsubaki desviar dos últimos obstáculos. – Ela estava tentando criar um novo jutsu de fogo, acabei ajudando-a com o jutsu. Depois disso, criamos o habito de nos encontrarmos para treinar. Ela ainda tem um longo caminho, mas é muito determinada e tem potencial.

Fugaku ainda encarou seu filho por um par de minutos, antes de voltar sua atenção para o exame.

Tsubaki estava respirando um pouco pesado, enquanto voltava a colocar suas munhequeiras. Ela tinha conseguido. Ela havia concluído a pista de obstáculos em nove minutos. Era verdade que ela teve que ir com tudo, mas isso não significava que ela estava arrependida. Ela não iria permitir que sua irmã envergonhasse ainda mais a reputação de cada boa kunoichi nascida civil.

O exame da pista terminou quase duas horas e meia depois. Enquanto nenhuma das outras garotas tinha conseguido atingir o tempo mínimo de 15 minutos, algumas fazendo um tempo tão ruim quanto o de sua irmã, todos os garotos tinham marcado um tempo inferior a 14 minutos. Mesmo assim, Tsubaki tinha ficado imensamente orgulhosa, ao descobrir que ninguém tinha sido capaz de bater seu próprio tempo.

O teste seguinte era o lançamento de kunais e shurikens. Em si, não era um teste difícil, mas tinha seu próprio desafio. Seus alvos eram três bonecos de madeira, que ficavam a uma distância de duzentos metros. Eles veriam acertar, ao menos 15 de vinte de seus lançamentos. Foi, de todos os testes, o mais fácil para a maioria da turma, incluindo Tsubaki que estava acostumada a fazer treinamento com alvos inanimados. Mesmo o 'fã clube' de Sasuke conseguiu atingir a pontuação mínima, para passarem no teste.

" _É muito mais difícil, quando você treina com algo que pode se mover_ ", pensou com um pequeno sorriso, lembrando das tardes em que Itachi a fazia treinar usando alguns clones, para que ela fosse capaz de acertar alvos móveis com uma facilidade semelhante com que acertava alvos inanimados.

O terceiro teste era um pouco mais difícil.

Genjutsu.

Um por um, os alunos iriam entrar em uma sala de aula, onde seriam colocados sobre um genjutsu e tinham exatos 30 segundos para cancelar o genjutsu. Esse foi o teste em que a maioria dos meninos tinham falhado, incluindo Naruto, que tinha saído da sala reclamando por ter falhado. Na verdade, Tsubaki sabia que essa era uma área shinobi em que poucos conseguiam se destacar e, normalmente, aqueles que se destacavam, pertenciam a clãs cuja especialidade estava ligada ao Genjutsu. Foi por isso que Tsubaki não tinha ficado surpresa quando Sasuke completou o teste em apenas cinco segundos.

O Clã Uchiha era especialista em Genjutsu afinal.

Mesmo que Sasuke não houvesse despertado o kekkei genkai do clã, ele teria recebido uma forte base em Genjutsu.

Tsubaki tinha completado o teste em 10 segundos e, surpreendentemente, Sakura tinha feito no mesmo tempo.

" _Não que fosse surpreendente. A forma mais fácil de lidar com um genjutsu, é parar seu próprio fluxo de chakra por alguns segundos e então liberá-lo com força. Apesar de tudo, neesan tem um ótimo controle de chakra._ " Lembrou-se, enquanto todos seguiam para o penúltimo teste: Ninjutsu.

O teste era realizado do lado de fora da academia e, por si só, não era um teste difícil. Tudo o que era exigido, era o domínio pleno de dos três ninjutsus básicos: Henge (Transformação), Kawarimi (Substituição) e Bunshin (Clonagem). Enquanto eram apenas três técnicas exigidas, elas eram consideradas o 'pilar' de formação. Todos os shinobis deveriam crescer e amadurecer sozinhos, complementando seu arsenal de técnicas com o tempo, mas aquelas três técnicas eram a base para qualquer coisa que eles deveriam ser capazes de fazer no futuro.

Tudo estava indo bem no teste. Houve apenas uma garota, Nanami, que não tinha sido capaz de usar o Kawarimi corretamente, acabando com um corte em seu braço. E, enquanto todos tinham escolhido para se transformarem em uma imagem perfeito do Yondaime Hokage, Naruto tinha escolhido o momento para fazer uma pequena 'brincadeira'. Tsubaki ainda estava envergonhada, assim como a maioria, enquanto Kushina e Iruka estavam furiosos… Naruto tinha escolhido por se transformar em uma versão de si mesmo… uma versão muito feminina e mais velha… uma versão muito feminina, mais velha e muito nua…

" _Me pergunto se Iruka-sensei irá reduzir pontos…_ " Pensou Tsubaki, olhando para seu chunin-sensei, que ainda estava vermelho (se fosse de vergonha ou raiva ainda era um mistério), enquanto escrevia com fervor na planilha de avaliação.

Já o desempenho do Bunshin no Jutsu… Tsubaki estava realmente surpresa. Todos tinham conseguido, é claro, a maioria criando cinco cópias ilusórias perfeitas de si mesmo. Porém, Naruto tinha feito algo diferente. Ao invés do Bunshin simples, ele tinha convocado vinte clones… vinte clones reais.

" _Um Bunshin elemental._ " Foi a resposta que todos os mais velhos tinham chegado, enquanto olhavam com admiração para o filho do Hokage.

Diferente da técnica simples da academia, um Bunshin elemental era completamente sólido e quase impossível de diferenciá-lo do real. Mesmo aqueles com o Byakugan, como Hinata, teriam problemas de encontrar o verdadeiro.

– Parece que seu filho quis se exibir um pouco, Hokage-sama. – Comentou Fugaku, ainda um pouco surpreso com a demonstração do menino hiperativo.

– Naruto não está se exibindo, Fugaku-dono. – Declarou Minato, sua voz firme. – Diferente de nós, Naruto possui os níveis de chakra de um Uzumaki, que são conhecidos por suas grandes reservas de chakra. Sem mencionar que, suas reservas já grandes de chakra, são ampliadas devido a Kyuubi. Levaria anos de treinamento de controle de chakra, para que Naruto fosse capaz de produzir um simples clone básico.

– Foi por isso que eu ensinei a Naruto o Kage Bunshin. – Afirmou Kushina, lançando um olhar desafiador para o patriarca Uchiha. – Você está questionando a forma como ensinei meu filho?

Itachi mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, para não rir de seu próprio pai, ao vê-lo se tornar perigosamente pálido. Como qualquer homem na vila, Itachi sabia o que acontecia as almas infelizes que enfurecia a 'Akai Chishio no Habareno' de Konoha.

– Iie, não foi essa a minha intenção, Kushina-hime. – Respondeu Fugaku imediatamente.

Itachi sorriu de lado, antes de voltar seus olhos para o grupo de crianças.

Tsubaki inspirou lentamente.

Era hora do último teste: Taijutsu.

Mentalmente, ela analisou seu próprio desgaste. Ela ainda estava um pouco cansada e levemente sonolenta, como consequência da noite anterior. Mesmo que fosse desagradável, ela sabia que teria que aprender a lidar com aquilo. Dormir era um luxo depois que se tornava um shinobi graduado. Haveria missões em que seria impossível e, até mesmo, perigoso demais para que ela pudesse dormir. Contudo, isso não era tudo… ela ainda podia sentir o estresse mental deixado pela prova teórica, somado ao desgaste físico dos últimos testes práticos.

" _Preciso estar no meu melhor para esse teste._ " Pensou, enfiando a mão por debaixo da saia de seu qipao, retirando uma barrinha de okoshi. Não era muito, mas Tsubaki sabia que ajudaria a repor um pouco de sua energia.

Iruka explicou que, dessa vez, não seria um simples 'vencer ou perder'. Todos seriam rigidamente avaliados, levando em conta suas habilidades de taijutsu e como eles a usavam. Ele começou a chamar os alunos em dois e dois… Tsubaki observou cada luta com cuidado.

Inuzuka Kiba contra Akimichi Chouji… vitória de Kiba.

Kimura Yusuke contra Aburame Shino… vitória de Shino.

Namikaze Naruto contra Nara Shikamaru… vitória de Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke contra Yamanaka Ino… vitória de Sasuke por desistência.

Hyuuga Hinata contra Haruno Sakura… vitória de Hinata.

Fukui Tobio contra Kurihara Shin… vitória de Shin.

– Haruno Tsubaki contra Okumura Sai.

Tsubaki franziu a testa, enquanto caminhava para se posicionar para a luta. Ela nunca tinha lutado contra Sai. Se ela fosse sincera, ela não sabia muito sobre o garoto. Sai não costumava interagir com os demais garotos, mantendo-se afastado da maioria dos grupos. As poucas vezes que Tsubaki o tinha visto, o garoto estava ou lendo, ou desenhando em algum canto mais afastado. Um comportamento muito semelhante ao da própria rosada, o que a fazia se perguntar se esse comportamento pouco sociável, escondia um futuro shinobi habilidoso.

" _Seja qual for a resposta, eu só irei descobrir quando lutarmos. Não posso me descuidar._ " Pensou determinada, assumindo sua posição de combate, o que fez com que Sai lhe desse um sorriso maroto, antes de assumir sua própria postura.

A primeira coisa que Tsubaki notou, era que não era à postura do taijutsu da academia.

" _Isso significa que ele…_ "

– Você não foi a única a criar um estilo próprio, Haruno-san. Na verdade, eu estava um pouco ansioso pela oportunidade de enfrentar a única kunoichi verdadeira da academia. – Comentou Sai, quase como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da rosada.

Tsubaki sorriu de lado ao escutar a provocação. Oh, então o garoto quieto queria lutar contra ela. Bem, quem era ela, para lhe negar seus desejos?

Iruka olhou para seus dois alunos, um pouco inseguro, antes de soltar um suspiro resignado. Aquelas crianças estavam sendo testadas para se tornarem shinobis, ele sabia que não poderia continuar protegendo-as para sempre… por mais que esse fosse seu desejo.

– Hajime!

No momento em que ele deu o sinal, Tsubaki e Sai saltaram na direção do outro. Sair curvou um pouco seu corpo, tentando acertá-la com um chute na lateral de sua cintura. Movimento errado. Tsubaki já tinha observado lutas entre os gêneros opostos o suficiente, para notar que os garotos evitavam, quase que de forma instintiva, acertar o rosto das garotas, escolhendo sempre acertarem outros pontos de seu corpo. Ela poderia bloquear facilmente um ataque assim. Erguendo o braço direito, ela interceptou a perna de Sai, segurando-a com firmeza, antes teste de puxá-lo em sua direção, acertando um soco potente no meio de seu peito, jogando o garoto no chão.

Por um segundo, ninguém falou. Diferente das outras lutas, aquela parecia muito mais séria.

Sai se ergueu do chão devagar, uma mão sobre o lugar que tinha sido atingido enquanto seu rosto exibia um misto de diversão e dor.

– Impressionante. Eu não estava esperando que você infundisse uma alta concentração de chakra em seu punho. Suponho que você tomou a ideia, após o taijutsu da Sannin, Senju Tsunade. – Comentou Sai, inspirado devagar, antes de se colocar em postura novamente, mas sem fazer qualquer gesto para atacá-la. Era evidente que ele tinha aprendido a não confrontá-la diretamente.

– Eu li sobre o estilo dela, e pensei que seria útil. Mulheres têm menos força física que homens, então esse método ajuda a superar uma desvantagem genética. – Admitiu sem qualquer tipo de vergonha por ter criado aquele método com base no de uma Sannin Lendária.

O sorriso de Sai aumentou, enquanto os adultos que os assistiam exibiam uma expressão de surpresa e incredulidade. Não por Tsubaki estar admitindo copiar o método da Lendária Sannin das Lesmas, mas por ela ter sido capaz de fazê-lo. A capacidade de concentrar chakra em seus punhos durante uma luta, não era algo tão fácil, quando era suposto ser. Para fazê-lo corretamente, a pessoa tinha que ter um grande controle de seu chakra, caso contrário, poderia resultar em um verdadeiro desastre. Sendo que apenas outras duas pessoas eram conhecidas por terem sido capazes de fazê-lo, já mostrava como era difícil.

Itachi estava quase tão surpreso quanto os demais. Tsubaki nunca tinha lhe mostrado aquela habilidade. Era verdade que ele conhecia seu estilo de taijutsu, assim como seu ótimo controle de chakra, mas... ser capaz de reproduzir, mesmo que não perfeitamente o estilo de uma Sannin, apenas com as poucas informações de um livro…

" _Uma tensai, realmente._ "

– Parece, que eu não posso subestimá-la, Haruno-san.

Vendo que Sai não iria lhe atacar novamente, Tsubaki correu na direção do moreno. Em poucos segundos, eles tinham entrado em uma troca de golpes frenética, atacando e bloqueando, por vezes acertando um novo golpe, apenas para ser atingido como resposta.

Propositadamente, Tsubaki não tinha voltado a concentrar chakra em seus punhos. Não que ela não fosse mais capaz de fazê-lo, mas para criar uma tensão psicológica em Sai, que não saberia quando ele poderia bloquear um soco, ou esquivar. Pressão psicológica poderia ser uma arma tão útil como uma kunai durante batalha, se você soubesse como usá-la.

Sai sabia, desde quando Iruka tinha anunciado a luta, que ele não poderia vencer com facilidade. Ele tinha observado as lutas anteriores de Haruno Tsubaki. Ela não era como as outras kunoichis da academia. Seu estilo de luta era feroz, flexível e tinha como alvos os pontos vitais e articulações de seus adversários. Ela também tinha uma excelente resistência e usava seu tamanho e corpo pequeno em vantagem própria. Se ninjutsus fosse permitido, Sai pensava que poderia ter alguma vantagem a mais…

" _Apesar de que, ela deve ter seu próprio arsenal de jutsus. Ela é um kunoichi completa, afinal._ " Pensou, bloqueando outro soco.

Talvez, Sai tivesse começado a se distrair demais com seus pensamentos, ou fosse apenas a fadiga começado a fazer-se presente. Mas a verdade, é que ele sentiu como se estivesse se tornando mais lento, e seus golpes menos precisos. Demorou cerca de um minuto, para que Sai notasse a deficiência em seus movimentos e o sorriso prepotente no rosto da rosada.

De alguma forma, Tsubaki estava fazendo se tornar mais e mais lento, com golpes menos efetivos. Ele não conseguia entender como, e ela não lhe deu muito tempo. Quando seus movimentos tinham sido reduzidos o suficiente, Tsubaki acelerou. Aparecendo atrás de Sai, ela o derrubou no chão, pretendo ambos os braços atrás das costas, enquanto pressionava uma mão contra seu pescoço.

Um segundo de silêncio, durante o qual muitos tentaram descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

– Shousha, Haruno Tsubaki! – Declarou Iruka, encerrando a luta.

Tsubaki se levantou com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto, estendendo a mão para ajudar Sai a se levantar.

– Como você me tornou mais lento? – Questionou Sai, enquanto os dois voltavam para onde os demais alunos estavam, deixando que a próxima dupla seguisse.

– Um pequeno truque que criei, com a ajuda da Hinata. – Admitiu com um sorriso malandro em seu rosto. – O estilo de taijutsu Hyuuga tem como foco os tenketsus de nosso corpo, parando o fluxo de chakra. Como shinobis, inconscientemente, usamos chakra de forma constante, para aumentar nossa força e velocidade. Eu não posso atingir um tenketsus, já que não posso o Byakugan, mas encontrei um meio de fazer algo semelhante. Sempre que você bloqueava um golpe meu, eu introduzia uma pequena quantidade de chakra em seus membros, eu só precisei controlá-lo o suficiente, para criar uma fina barreira entre seu corpo e os tenketsus.

Sai piscou algumas vezes surpresos. Ele se considerava um garoto inteligente, mas ele não podia acreditar naquela explicação, por mais lógica que ela parecesse. Ser capaz de controlar o chakra, depois que ele deixou seu corpo…

" _Ela é verdadeiramente assustadora. Espero nunca ter de enfrentá-la em um combate real._ " Pensou com um pequeno sorriso, indo para onde seu irmão o estava esperando.

– Você parece contente, Sai-kun. Lutar com a Haruno-san foi tão divertido assim? – Questionou Shin, erguendo os olhos cinzentos para encarar seu irmãozinho.

– Hai, foi assustador. Ela é uma adversária perigosa, niisan.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Em um momento raro, Tsubaki tinha aberto mão de seu treinamento da tarde. O dia tinha sido longo, com todo o exame de graduação. Pela primeira vez, ela só queria um pouco de paz. Era por isso que ela tinha convidado Hinata para irem até as fontes termais ao sul da vila. Nada melhor do que ficar submerso em água quente, deixando todo o estresse do dia desaparecer de seu corpo.

– Sou ka… Então seu pai está orgulhoso de você. – Comentou Tsubaki, sorrindo para a princesa Hyuuga, depois que está lhe tinha contado como tinha sido sua recepção no composto do clã, depois dos exames.

Hinata, apesar do fato de que não seria colocada para a top da turma, nem a top kunoichi, tinha tido um desempenho excelente. Tsubaki sabia que ela estaria entre as três primeiras kunoichis da turma, e entre os cinco primeiros da turma em geral. Para alguém que nunca tinha alcançado o top 10, devido sua alta confiança baixa, era incrível. Tsubaki só podia imaginar a surpresa nos rostos dos Hyuugas, que sempre tinham subestimado Hinata.

– Hai, chichiwe disse que vai começar a me ensinar novas técnicas depois da divisão das equipes na próxima semana. – Falou, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto. Era evidente como aquele pequeno reconhecimento era especial para ela.

– Nesse caso, você tem que dar o seu melhor, Hinata. Não pode hesitar em atacar durante o treino, porque tem medo machucar os outros.

– Eu sei. Você sempre me diz isso, Tsubaki-chan.

– Isso é porque eu estou sempre certa.

As duas riram, antes que Hinata se movesse para fora da água.

– Eu tenho de ir, Tsubaki-chan. Não posso me atrasar para o jantar.

– Okay, eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

Hinata acenou e saiu da onsen, deixando a amiga para trás.

Quando se viu sozinha, Tsubaki suspirou e se espreguiçou, recostando-se contra as pedras, permitindo-se fechar os olhos e relaxar. Ela ficou dessa forma por vários minutos, antes que um meio sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios.

– Eu não conhecia esse seu hábito, de espiar garotas na onsen, Itachi. – Brincou Tsubaki, mas sem fazer qualquer outro tipo de movimento, fosse para se cobrir mais com a toalha que envolvia seu corpo, ou para demonstrar indignação pela presença do jounin. – Creio que as pessoas ficariam surpresas, que o tensai Uchiha, na verdade, é um pervertido.

Atrás dela, com os olhos devidamente fechados, Itachi apenas riu da provação.

– Bem, como eu estou com os olhos fechados, creio que não me encaixo na descrição de 'pervertido', Tsubaki-chan. – Defendeu-se com um falso tom de indignação, apesar do sorriso em seu rosto. – Eu estava te procurando, e como não a encontrei no campo de treino…

– Pensou que eu poderia estar aqui. – Terminou Tsubaki, não muito surpresa com a lógica do Uchiha.

Depois de conviverem tanto, era apenas esperado conhecer alguns hábitos um do outro. Sempre quando estava cansada demais, Tsubaki visitava as termas. Assim como Itachi, sempre que precisava pensar, subia no Monte Hokage.

– Você precisa de alguma coisa, Itachi? – Questionou, virando-se um pouco para encarar o shinobi mais velho, internamente feliz ao constatar que ele estava de olhos fechados. Era bom saber que Itachi respeitava sua intimidade.

Itachi sorriu e caminhou até a borda da onsen, se ajoelhando em frente a rosada. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, ele poderia se movimentar com facilidade, sem tropeçar ou se fazer de idiota, se orientando apenas com seus demais sentidos. Assim que se aproximou, ele retirou um pequeno pacote, embrulhado em um simples papel de seda lilás, de dentro de seu colete, estendendo-o na direção de Tsubaki.

– Omedetoo. – Felicitou, sua voz tranquila, mas o era fácil detectar o tom de orgulho em sua voz. – A partir de agora, você é uma verdadeira kunoichi de Konoha.

Tsubaki se surpreendeu um pouco com o presente, mas o aceitou com um sorriso. Desfazendo o embrulho simples, ela encontrou uma pequena caixa de madeira e, quando a abriu, ela encontrou o seu presente. Foi impossível evitar o sorriso que iluminou seu rosto. Dentro da pequena caixa, descansando sobre uma almofadinha de tecido preta, encontrava-se um bonito e delicado enfeite de cabelo. Era um prendedor delicado, feito de um metal prateado um pouco mais escuro, com o enfeite em formato de uma linda camélia vermelha. As pétalas da camélia eram de metal e Tsubaki sabia, apenas olhando, que o tom vermelho não previa de tinta… era lindo e simples, mas obviamente caro.

– É lindo… arigatou Itachi. – Agradeceu, segurando o presente com carinho. – Mas você não deveria gastar tanto assim, com um presente de graduação para mim.

Itachi sorriu, erguendo a mão e batendo de leve o dedo indicador e médio contra a testa da garota.

– Matta kousen, Tsubaki-chan. – Sussurrou, antes de desapareceu em um shunshin de folhas.

Tsubaki estreitou os olhos, encarando o ponto onde Itachi estava, enquanto acariciava o lugar atingido em sua testa com os lábios formando um pequeno bico.

– Baka… – Foi tudo o que ela murmurou, antes de afundar um pouco mais na água, olhando para o presente de Itachi.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

– Agora, irei anunciar as equipes genins e o nome de seus respectivos jounin-sensei. – Anunciou Iruka, encarando sua turma com orgulho, mas internamente pensando quantos deles seriam capazes de passar no teste final, e quantos iriam retornar para sua sala de aula no próximo ano.

Seus olhos se voltaram para a lista de equipes feita pelo Yondaime. Algumas combinações não eram inusitadas, mas outras eram um pouco preocupantes. Ele só esperava que todos terminassem bem.

– Time 3: Kurihara Shin, Okumura Sai e Haruno… – Iruka ergueu os olhos por um momento para ver os dois alunos que ele tinha anunciado, com as mãos unidas… rezando? – … Tsubaki.

Shin e Sai compartilharam um sorriso amplo, antes de baterem as mãos e virarem as cabeças, para encarar o fundo da sala, onde Tsubaki estava sentada ao lado da herdeira Hyuuga. O rosto de Tsubaki não demonstrava qualquer tipo de pensamento sobre os membros de sua equipe, mas era evidente que os dois garotos tinham ficado satisfeitos ao tê-la na equipe.

– Jounin-sensei: Uchiha Itachi.

Tsubaki arregalou os olhos, encarando Iruka sem acreditar, esperando que ele dissesse que era uma brincadeira.

" _Meu jounin-sensei… é Itachi…?_ " O pensamento ecoava em sua mente, sem que ela fosse capaz de acreditar.

 _~~{Continua…}~~_

* * *

 ** _Oi gente bonita =D_**

 ** _Sei que demorei um pouco, foi mal por isso, mas eu estou um pouco ocupada com o curso (tó na reta final, mais um pouquinho e me formo =D)_**

 ** _O que estão achando? Espero que estejam gostando de como a história está indo =D_**

 ** _Como deu para perceber, inventar Decidi Uma Equipe para um Tsubaki e Colocar o Itachi Como o jounin-sensei = D Se NINGUEM percebeu, o Sai E Realmente o EFS fazer anime = D Já that o Danz_** ** _ò_** ** _foi preso e executado POR Traição cabelo Yondaime na fic, uma Neutral de ficar e o Sai nunca foi levado para ser treinador como uma arma sem emoção. Já o Shin, é o irmão da Sai, que também foi parte da primeira e da anterior no início da Saga Shippuden._**

 ** _Agora, nos próximos capítulos, teremos o 'teste secreto' do Itachi. Em que há uma ideia do que será?_**

 ** _Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, até o próximo cap gente;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOo** **HI NO HANA** **oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Autora:** LadyKitsune12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Gênero:** Ação, Aventura, Amizade, Mistério, Romance, Universo Alternativo.

 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo e Violência.

 **Sinopse:** Haruno Tsubaki era muito diferente de sua irmã gêmea, tanto em sua aparência, quando em sua personalidade. Muitos acreditavam que ela era uma tensai. Muitos acreditavam que ela era habilidosa e madura além de seus anos. O que ninguém sabia, era que aquela não era a primeira vida de Haruno Tsubaki.

 **Notas:**

~ Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertencem.

~ Essa é uma fanfic fem!Harry MdM reencarnação.

~ Não houve o massacre do clã Uchiha.

~ Foi o Sandaime que se sacrificou para selar a Kyuubi.

~ Kushina não morreu no ataque.

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOoOo Capítulo 4 oOoOo**

 **oOo** _Sai... Shin... e Itachia! Equipe 3 decidida!_ **oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

– Haruno-san?

Tsubaki estava tão distraída, ainda um tanto chocada por descobrir que Itachi seria seu jounin-sensei, que não tinha notado a aproximação dos dois garotos. Virando o rosto, ela se deparou com a face sorridente de Kurihara Shin, logo atrás dele, exibindo um sorriso tranquilo, estava Okumura Sai.

Por um momento, Tsubaki se permitiu analisar aqueles que seriam seus companheiros de time.

Shin era um pouco mais alto do que ela, com os cabelos cinza azulados lisos e um pouco compridos, que tocavam levemente seus ombros. Sua pele era clara, com olhos escuros. Ele usava uma roupa simples, mas prática: uma calça de algodão preta e jaqueta azul com detalhes em um tom de laranja envelhecido. Duas bolsas de kunais presas, uma em cada perna, enquanto uma outra bolsa de armas presa em sua cintura.

Sai tinha a sua altura e, se ninguém soubesse, poderia se pensar que ele era uma criança ilegítima de algum Uchiha, isso devido a pele incrivelmente pálida, os cabelos negros e os olhos escuros. Ele estava usando uma calça de algodão cinza e uma jaqueta azul escura com detalhes em preto. Ele tinha as mesmas bolsas de kunais presas em suas pernas, assim como a outra presa em sua cintura, contudo, presos do outro lado da sua cintura, estavam dois pergaminhos.

Os dois garotos estavam usando seus hitaiates em suas testas, mostrando com orgulho a prova de que eram shinobis.

– Você está bem, Haruno-san? – Questionou Sai, com uma expressão um pouco preocupada, quando Tsubaki não respondeu.

– Daijoubu Sai-kun, Shin-kun. Eu só estava um pouco distraída. – Respondeu em um tom tranquilo, retomando sua postura calma, enquanto sorria para os dois meninos. – E não precisam ser tão formais comigo. Somos nakama agora.

Suas palavras pareceram surpreender os dois garotos.

Tsubaki não estranhou isso.

Durante todo o período em que esteve na academia, ela manteve uma distância cortês com todos, sendo Hinata a única exceção. Ela nunca se referiu a ninguém pelo primeiro nome, ou gostou que alguém a chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Não era como se ela acreditasse ser superior, ela apenas era um pouco mais apegada a etiqueta que a maioria. Seus pais tinham lhe dado uma longa explicação, antes mesmo dela receber as memórias de sua outra vida, sobre etiqueta e como ela deveria tratar as pessoas que não eram da família. Ser educada e, ainda assim, manter uma distância confortável.

Contudo, agora a situação era diferente.

Shin e Sai eram seus companheiros de equipe. Eles eram nakama. No conceito shinobi, nakama era família. Um nakama era alguém em que você iria depositar toda a sua confiança e segurança… alguém com quem você seria capaz de contar, não importa qual fosse a situação. Era por isso que, um tratamento formal era inútil e sem sentindo.

– Vocês estavam dizendo? – Questionou, chamando a atenção dos dois novamente, esperando que sua distração não houvesse lhe custado alguma informação importante.

– Iruka-sensei disse que só iremos nos reunir com nosso jounin-sensei após o almoço, então pensamos que seria uma boa ideia almoçarmos juntos. – Explicou Shin, um grande sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

– Compartilhar uma refeição é um bom jeito de trabalharmos a interação como equipe. – Comentou Sai, exibindo um sorriso mais discreto em seu rosto.

Tsubaki sorriu ao escutar aquilo.

Internamente, ela estava aliviada ao ver a forma espontânea como seus companheiros a convidaram para o almoço e estavam dispostos a estabelecer um bom elo. Ela sabia que não era algo fácil de se desenvolver. Ela tinha escutado história de outros shinobis mais velhos, sobre como algumas equipes eram incapazes de estabelecer um elo de confiança, acabando por se tornar um verdadeiro fracasso.

– Eu adoraria. – Afirmou, levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Vocês têm algum lugar em mente?

Os dois sorriram amplamente, antes de Shin agarrá-la pelo pulso e puxá-la para fora da sala, enquanto Sai revirava os olhos, antes de segui-los para fora da sala.

oOoOoOoOo

Se Sai e Shin pensavam, por um momento, que Tsubaki agiria como as outras garotas, ao ser levada para o pequeno restaurante de okonomiyaki, eles estavam muito enganados. A própria garçonete que os atendeu, que era uma civil um pouco mais velha do que eles, tinha ficado surpresa, quando Tsubaki tinha pedido 11 coberturas diferentes: camarões, ovo, macarrão frito, tofu frito, repolho, nori, katsuoboshi, bacon, pimenta em conserva, raiz de bambu e lula.

Internamente, Tsubaki estava rindo das expressões de seus dois amigos, enquanto virava seu okonomiyaki na chapa. Eles teriam que se acostumar com seu apetite e o fato de que ela se recusava a sacrificar suas refeições, para algo tão idiota como 'vaidade'. Além do mais, qualquer caloria que ela ingeria era rapidamente gasta em sua rotina de treino.

– O okonomiyaki de vocês vai queimar. – Comentou, cortando um pedaço de seu próprio okonomiyaki e comendo-o com um sorriso satisfeito.

Ao escutarem as palavras da rosada, os dois garotos foram rápidos em virar suas panquecas, para então cortarem um pedaço e começarem a comer.

– Talvez devamos conversar sobre as habilidades um do outro? – Sugeriu Sai, engolindo sua comida, enquanto estendia a mão em direção a caneca de chá verde. – Seria melhor se soubéssemos o que cada um é capaz de fazer, durante uma missão.

Fazia sentido.

Tsubaki sabia que se sentiria muito menos pressionada em uma missão, se ela soubesse até que ponto seus companheiros seriam capazes de se manter por conta própria.

– Eu sou bom em ninjutsu e taijutsu, e sou ótimo com armas. Já Genjutsu… posso me libertar de um, mas além disso, não posso fazer muita coisa. – Comentou Shin, parecendo um pouco pensativo, enquanto falava, brincando com um pedaço de okonomiyaki em seu hashi. – Meu controle de chakra está um pouco abaixo da média, mas posso fazer todos os jutsus da academia com facilidade e sei mais quatro jutsus: três rank-D e um rank-C. Eles são: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Jutsu Shuriken das Sombras), Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Teletransporte), Endan no Jutsu (Jutsu Explosão de Fogo) e Shikomi Shindan no Jutsu (Jutsu Disparo das Agulhas Preparadas). Tenho uma boa força física e flexibilidade, mas minha resistência começa a diminuir depois de dez minutos de confronto.

" _Esse é um belo arsenal._ " Pensou Tsubaki acenando em sinal de que tinha entendido, enquanto bebia um pouco de seu próprio chá verde.

– Eu sou bom em taijutsu e genjutsu, mas meu forte é ninjutsu. Em especial o meu kekkei genkai. – Explicou Sai, sua voz tranquila enquanto pegava um guardanapo da mesa. Em sua outra mão, um pincel.

Tsubaki não se envergonharia de dizer que ela tinha engasgado com o chá, ao escutar a forma tão casual com que Sai admitia ser portador de um kekkei genkai. Seus olhos verdes, imediatamente, se fixaram nas mãos do moreno, observando a forma limpa e precisa com que se moviam sobre a folha de guardanapo. Apenas alguns segundos depois, ele baixou a folha sobre a mesa, exibindo o desenho de um pequeno pássaro. Era simples e sem qualquer detalhe em especial, mas foi quando Sai fez o selo do carneiro com a mão direita, que Tsubaki entendeu que os detalhes do desenho era o que menos importava. Imediatamente, o desenho ganhou vida e o pássaro se desprendeu do papel, começando a voar sobre a mesa, antes de voltar para o papel, voltando a ser um simples desenho.

Com os olhos arregalados, Tsubaki não conseguia deixar de pensar nas infinitas possibilidades daquela técnica. Sem mencionar o tipo de adversário perigoso e aliado precioso que Sai se tornaria, quando ele fosse capaz de dominar completamente aquela habilidade.

– Eu ainda estou desenvolvendo a técnica. – Admitiu Sai, mas ele ainda exibia um sorriso satisfeito. – Quanto maior a criatura que eu desenho, mais chakra eu uso, por isso estou me focando em treinamento de chakra no momento. Também tenho uma boa habilidade com armas e domino todos os jutsus básicos da academia, eu também sei mais dois jutsus rank-C: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Jutsu Esconder-se Como uma Toupeira); e outro que eu criei; Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clone de Tinta). Minha força física e agilidade são boas, e eu estou treinando a minha resistência.

Tsubaki suspirou internamente.

Aqueles dois, principalmente Sai, tinham confiado a ela suas habilidades e suas fraquezas. Sai tinha exposto seu kekkei genkai em desenvolvimento, mesmo sabendo que era um assunto delicado.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, enquanto olhava com carinho para os dois. Se eles estavam dispostos a expor-se dessa forma, confiando nela desse jeito, ela não seria covarde em não retribuir tal gesto.

– Sou boa em genjutsu, e muito boa em ninjutsu e taijutsu. Sou mediana com armas, apesar de estar treinando com um par de leques de batalhas no último ano. – Afirmou, mantendo sua voz calma, enquanto cortava mais um pedaço de seu okonomiyaki. – Não tenho muita força física, mas minha velocidade e agilidade estão acima da média, assim como meu domínio de chakra. Tenho muita resistência e minhas reservas de chakra tem duas vezes o tamanho da média shinobi. Domino todos os jutsus da academia, também dominei três jutsus rank-D, dois rank-C e um rank-B até o momento: Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Teletransporte), Kuki Hassha-tai no Jutsu (Jutsu Balas de Ar), Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu de Ocultação na Névoa), Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Clone de Água), Mizudeppo no Jutsu (Jutsu Pistola de Água) e Shinku Renpa (Condas de Vácuo).

Shin soltou um longo assovio, um olhar impressionado em seu rosto.

– Sugoi. Você é mesmo uma kunoichi no tipo ofensiva, Tsubaki-chan. – Elogiou Shin, impressionado com os jutsus que a garota tinha lhes dito.

– Honto dayo niisan. Nós poderemos nos tornar uma excelente equipe ofensiva assim. – Comentou Sai sorrindo, porém ele não tinha deixado de notar que a garota tinha dito 'dominado'. Ele poderia apostar facilmente, que a rosada estava trabalhando em muito mais jutsus.

Sai sabia que Tsubaki não tinha dito sobre outros jutsus, não por não confiar neles, mas por que ela, muito provavelmente, não tinha conseguido um bom domínio sobre eles. Naquele momento, eles estavam revelando seus pontos fortes e fracos, as coisas que seriam capazes de fazer para ajudar e apoiar um ao outro em uma missão. Se ela dissesse que poderia fazer algo, sem realmente estar cem por cento segura de sua eficácia, poderia condenar todos a morte.

– Eu… eu também possuo um kekkei genkai. – Admitiu por fim, olhando para os dois garotos de forma firme, enquanto tentava esconder seu próprio nervosismo.

Dessa vez, foi a vez de Sai e Shin engasgarem com seus chás, enquanto encaravam a rosada com surpresa.

Uma coisa era um órfão com kekkei genkai.

Muitos clãs tinham sido exterminados durante o ataque da Kyuubi, e não seria estranho que um órfão do clã poderia ter sobrevivido. Também haviam casos de crianças abandonados no portão da vila, que poderia manifestar algum tipo de habilidade única.

Mas algo completamente diferente, era uma criança de família civil afirmar ter um kekkei genkai. Sem qualquer tipo de ligação com um clã, e uma linha 'limpa' de sangue shinobi, era quase impossível algo assim acontecer. Basicamente, essa criança seria a primeira de um novo clã.

Um primeiro usuário.

Sai e Shin se entreolharam por um segundo.

De repente, Haruno Tsubaki se tornou ainda mais misteriosa aos seus olhos.

oOoOoOoOo

Itachi suspirou satisfeito, depois de desarmar a última armadilha na varanda do quarto de Tsubaki.

Como era 'tradição' para um jounin-sensei, ele estava visitando os quartos de cada um de seus alunos, antes de encontra-los após o almoço. Ele ainda estava sorrindo com sua sorte. Quando o Hokage o tinha chamado em sua sala, há três meses, questionando seu pedido de 'transferência' da linha de frente para a se tornar um jounin-sensei, Itachi tinha sido nervoso.

Ele sabia que muitos o considerariam jovem para o cargo. Ele só tinha dezoito anos, dezenove no começo de junho. Normalmente, um shinobi só se torava um jounin-sensei depois dos vinte anos. Isso devido a experiência de vida, que muitos acreditavam ser necessária para a função. Porém, Itachi não via muito problema nisso. Ele tinha se tornado um shinobi aos sete anos de idade. Tinha sido líder de um esquadrão de ataque ANBU aos onze. Ele, com toda a certeza, poderia lidar com um grupo de genins inexperientes.

Depois de uma longa conversa com o Hokage, ele finalmente conseguiu receber o cargo de jounin-sensei. Era lógico, no entanto, que o Yondaime não tinha lhe oferecido o cargo sem colocar uma condição: ele deveria ter sucesso completo com sua primeira equipe genin. Para aqueles que não compreendiam o trabalho, parecia algo simples… e simples era a última palavra, que poderia descrever aquela condição. Era considerado impossível, se ter sucesso completo com uma equipe genin, principalmente a primeira.

Mas Itachi queria provar que ela poderia ser um jounin-sensei tão bom, quanto o seu próprio jounin-sensei, Nara Shikaku, tinha sido para ele. Foi Shikaku que o ensinou a relaxar em muitos momentos, liberando-se da tensão constante que tinha pressionado seus ombros em sua juventude, como o herdeiro prodígio de seu clã. Foi Shikaku que o ensinou a ser forte para proteger aqueles que lhe eram preciosos. Itachi queria ser um jounin-sensei.

Foi por isso que ele tinha ficado confiante, durante o sorteio das equipes.

Itachi tinha ficado surpreso no começo, ao saber que as equipes eram, literalmente, sorteadas. O Hokage fazia com que cada jounin-sensei escolhesse um envelope aleatório em uma cesta. Dentro do envelope, estaria a foto de seus futuros alunos.

Era chocante, mas ele tinha ignorado o choque em favor da alegria, ao reconhecer Tsubaki em uma das fotos. Ele sabia que a rosada era uma kunoichi talentosa, com um grande potencial a ser explorado. Ele já estava acostumado à sua personalidade, suas habilidades e seus desejos. Os outros dois ele não conhecia, mas ele estava confiante de que seriam bons alunos, com base no desempenho que eles tinham tido no exame final da academia.

– Ara, se não é Itachi-kun. Espreitando o quarto de meninas, quando elas não estão?

Itachi corou, ao escutar aquilo, mesmo que ele houvesse reconhecido a voz com facilidade.

Olhando para a varanda ao lado da que estava, ele viu seu senpai, Hatake Kakashi. O jounin de cabelos prateados exibia aquela mesma postura descontraída, enquanto seu único olho visível estava fixo no pequeno livro laranja em sua mão.

– Kakashi-senpai, não é adequado ler pornografia em público. – Repreendeu, abrindo a janela do quarto de Tsubaki.

No segundo em que abriu a janela, Itachi amaldiçoou, sacando sua tantoo e bloqueando cinco kunais que voaram em sua direção. Tenso, ele analisou o espaço à sua frente por mais alguns segundos, antes de relaxar visivelmente.

" _Aquela espertinha… colocando um gatilho de baixa pressão, que seria acionado ao abrir a janela… ela ficou muito melhor em armadilhas._ " Pensou, não conseguindo impedir-se de sorrir, enquanto guardava sua tantoo.

Kakashi, que estava observando seu kouhai, não conseguiu esconder sua própria surpresa. Ele teria esperado armadilhas na casa de uma criança de família shinobi, como tinha acontecido na casa de Naruto e Sasuke, quando ele tinha ido espiar o quarto dos dois garotos. Porém, a família Haruno era civil… não deveria haver armadilhas…

Olhando para a janela no quarto que ele deveria entrar com um pouco de desconfiança, ele decidiu gastar alguns instantes, procurando por armadilhas. Apenas no caso…

Itachi entrou no quarto e sorriu, notando o ambiente arrumado e tranquilo. As paredes eram pintadas em um tom lilás suave. Havia duas grandes prateleiras cheias de livros e pergaminhos. A cama de solteiro arrumada, onde repousava um panda de pelúcia. Itachi sorriu ainda mais, caminhando até a cama e pegando o ursinho de pelúcia.

Ele se lembrava bem daquele urso.

Ele tinha sido o único a ganhar o panda para Tsubaki, quando os dois tinham ido para o festival de primavera da vila, no mês passado.

Seus olhos correram para a mesa de estudos do quarto, no tanto os três porta-retratos sobre ela. Em um, uma Tsubaki de seis anos estava com sua família, com a imagem da academia ao fundo… uma foto tirada em seu primeiro dia na academia… a segunda foto mostrava um Tsubaki mais nova, talvez cinco ou quatro anos, segurando a mão de uma menina muito parecida com ela… Tsubaki e sua irmã… as duas estavam usando quimonos de inverno e uma paisagem nevada era o fundo da foto… a última foto, fez com que Itachi sorrisse ainda mais. Eram Tsubaki e ele no festival da primavera no mês passado. Itachi estava vestindo uma yukata azul escura simples, enquanto Tsubaki estava vestida com uma bonita yukata verde com bordados de lírios brancos. Tsubaki estava abraçando o panda de pelúcia com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava uma ringo ame.

Colocando o panda no lugar e deixando tudo exatamente como era, Itachi saiu do quarto. Um sorriso em seu rosto. Quando estava terminando de armar todas as armadilhas de Tsubaki novamente, ele viu Kakashi saindo do outro quarto. Seus ombros estavam caídos, e Itachi podia ver a expressão cansada, mesma sobre a máscara do jounin mais velho.

– Alguma coisa errada, Kakashi-senpai? – Indagou um pouco preocupado.

– Iie… é apenas mais um quarto de uma adolescente civil. – Lamentou Kakashi, fazendo com que o moreno risse. – Confesso que fiquei um pouco esperançoso, depois de ver você desviando daquela armadilha.

Itachi sorriu de uma força um pouco presunçosa.

Para a infelicidade de Kakashi, não havia duas Haruno Tsubaki.

oOoOoOoOo

A sala de aula tinha voltado a ficar cheia após o almoço.

As novas equipes genins estavam reunidas em seus pequenos grupos. Algumas conversavam amigavelmente, outras apenas ignoravam a presença um do outro.

Tsubaki estava sentada tranquilamente no fundo da classe, entre Sai e Shin.

Eles estavam em silêncio, mas não um silêncio desconfortável e frustrado. Aquele era o silêncio de quem não precisava expressar-se com palavras, ou forçar uma conversa para mostrar que estavam se dando bem. Eles estavam perfeitamente bem, fazendo aquilo com que estavam confortáveis.

Tsubaki estava lendo um livro de fuuinjutsu.

Sai desenhando em um caderno.

Shin brincando de lançar kunais para o alto, apenas para pegá-la de volta quando caíam.

Os jounin-senseis começaram a aparecer aos poucos, levando suas equipes.

Se Tsubaki fosse sincera, ela estava um pouco nervosa com encontrar com Itachi naquele momento. Tudo seria diferente e ela não sabia como eles agiriam agora. Antes eles eram apenas amigos, que treinavam e se divertiam juntos. Agora, mais do que antes, Itachi seria seu superior e sensei.

" _Espero que não fique estranho…_ " Desejou internamente. Ela odiaria que sua relação com Itachi se tornasse estranha, já que eles se conheciam antes da formação da equipe.

– Time 3, me sigam! – Chamou uma voz que Tsubaki conhecia muito bem.

Inspirando lentamente, ela fechou seu livro, guardando-o dentro de sua bolsa, antes de se levantar e seguir para fora da sala de aula, junto com Sai e Shin.

oOoOoOoOo

Itachi se escorou na proteção de ferro do mirante do parque, que ficava no centro da vila, enquanto seus olhos escuros analisavam com cuidado seus três alunos. Ele tinha escolhido aquele lugar de propósito, já que aquele tinha sido o lugar que seu antigo jounin-sensei havia levado sua equipe no primeiro encontro.

Olhando para os dois meninos de sua equipe, Itachi se perguntou se algum membro de seu clã tinha 'escorregado'. Okumura Sai poderia, facilmente, se passar por uma criança Uchiha. Itachi notou que o garoto tinha uma postura tranquila, enquanto exibia um sorriso passivo. Seria muito fácil confundir o menino com algo não perigoso.

" _Até mesmo eu poderia cometer o erro de subestimá-lo, se não tivesse lido seu histórico._ " Pensou, lembrando-se das avaliações que Iruka tinha feito do menino, nos testes de infiltração e armas.

Seus olhos se voltaram para o segundo integrante masculino de sua equipe: Kurihara Shin.

Shin parecia ser o oposto de Sai. Exibindo um sorriso amplo e confiante, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sua postura era descontraída e Itachi podia identificar o brilho de um brincalhão nos olhos escuros de Shin. Isso era algo bom, já que os brincalhões poderiam se tornar os melhores estrategistas, com o impulso certo.

Por fim, seus olhos se voltaram para a única integrante feminina de sua equipe: Haruno Tsubaki.

Itachi precisou controlar seu sorriso, ao ver o grampo de cabelo que ele tinha dado a ela, enfeitando a lateral esquerda de seus cabelos rosados. Para sua surpresa, ela não estava usando seus típicos qipao, ao invés disso, ela usava um par de calças shinobi de algodão preta, junto com um haori verde claro, que ficava um pouco caído sobre seus ombros finos, deixando à mostra a blusa de tela que ela usava. Tsubaki tinha lhe dito que passaria a usar uma roupa mais confortável, quando se graduasse. Algo que não restringisse seus movimentos.

Com o hitaiates de Konoha em sua testa, a postura altiva e confiante, e aquela roupa… agora, mais do que nunca, Tsubaki não parecia ser uma civil.

" _Ela se tornou uma kunoichi de verdade._ " Pensou, sorrindo internamente.

– Por que não começamos com as apresentações? – Sugeriu, exibindo um sorriso tranquilo, querendo fazer com que os três ficassem confortáveis em sua presença. – Meu nome é Uchiha Itachi, tenho 18 anos e sou membro do Clã Uchiha de Konoha.

Tsubaki sorriu de lado ao escutar a apresentação simples.

" _Regra número 1 da vida Shinobi, nunca revele informações importantes sobre si mesmo._ " Pensou ela com diversão. Tudo o que Itachi tinha dito, era exatamente o que eles já sabiam.

– Sou Okumura Sai, tenho 13 anos e sou órfão. – Falou Sai, seu sorriso tranquilo nunca vacilando, enquanto ele oferecia o mesmo número de informações que Itachi tinha dado.

– Kurihara Shin, 13 anos, irmão mais velho do Sai-kun e órfão. – Apresentou-se, sua voz soando alegre e descontraída, mas não cedendo qualquer tipo de informação a mais.

– Haruno Tsubaki, 13 anos, sou da família civil Haruno de Konoha.

" _Parece que eles entendem a regra número 1. Isso é bom._ " Pensou Itachi contente de não ter que martelar as regras shinobi em cada um de seus alunos.

– Vocês três parecem ótimos, então vamos encerar por hoje. Afinal, vocês precisam descansar e se preparar para amanhã. – Declarou, um sorriso malicioso surgindo em seus lábios.

Tsubaki estreitou os olhos.

Ela conhecia aquele sorriso. Era o mesmo sorriso convencido que Itachi dava, quando eles estavam treinando e Tsubaki pensava que seria capaz de vencê-lo, antes que ele a derrubasse no chão com algum movimento que ela não tinha previsto.

– E o que, exatamente, acontecerá amanhã _sensei_? – Perguntou, sua voz soando perigosamente doce, enquanto um sorriso meigo se desenhava em seus lábios. Se Itachi estava planejando alguma brincadeira…

Itachi engoliu em seco, decidindo tomar cuidado com suas próximas palavras. Ele não queria ter de lidar com uma Tsubaki irritada.

– Não é de conhecimento comum, mas dos 30 genins formados, apenas 12 melhores são aprovados. – Revelou, vendo com satisfação a postura dos três se tornando mais tensa. – Para escolhermos quem são os doze mais adequados para se tornarem genins oficiais, cada jounin-sensei aplica um teste. E amanhã eu irei testar vocês três, e só passaram aqueles que eu acreditar serem mais adequados para a função, os outros serão enviados para a academia.

Tsubaki escutou com atenção antes de franzir um pouco a testa com as palavras do jounin mais velho. Havia tanta contradição escondida nas palavras de Itachi.

– Então, me encontrem amanhã no campo de treinamento 22, às cinco horas. – Falou, enquanto se virava para ir embora, antes de parar com uma expressão pensativa. – Oh… talvez fosse uma boa ideia não comerem nada antes do teste. Seria muito ruim se vocês acabassem vomitando. – Comentou, com um sorriso sádico em seu rosto, antes de desaparecer em um redemoinho de folhas.

Tsubaki estreitou os olhos.

Itachi estava aprontando alguma coisa. Ela conhecia aquele Uchiha bem o suficiente, para saber que ele estava planejando alguma coisa.

– Esse teste… será que é algo tão terrível, que poderia nos fazer vomitar, como Itachi-sensei disse? – Indagou Shin, olhando para seus dois colegas de equipe.

– Hm… Só consigo pensar em duas coisas, terríveis o suficiente para fazer genins recém-formados vomitarem: assassinato e tortura. – Opinou Sai, tremendo internamente com a ideia. Ele sabia que shinobis eram, por regra, assassinos e que havia uma unidade na vila especializada em tortura e interrogatório. Ele só não esperava que algo assim fosse exigido dele, logo após ter deixado a academia.

" _Talvez… por isso… que apenas 12 de 30 sejam aprovados no final._ " Pensou, sentindo a bile subir por sua garganta.

Tsubaki permitiu-se soltar uma risada desdenhosa com a ideia de Itachi querer que eles matassem, ou torturassem qualquer um, como um teste. Itachi era um pacifista em seu coração. Ele sempre procurava o método mais pacífico possível para cada situação, mesmo quando ele tinha que matar, ela sabia que Itachi o fazia de forma rápida e menos sofrida para sua vítima.

Sai encarou Tsubaki um pouco surpreso com a risada.

– Do que você está rindo, Tsubaki-chan? – Perguntou Shin, um pouco surpreso ao escutar a rosada rindo.

– Itachi nunca nos faria matar ou torturar. – Afirmou tranquilamente, sua voz carregada de convicção.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam surpresos. Não apenas pela convicção na voz de Tsubaki, mas pelo fato de que ela não havia usado qualquer tipo de sufixo, ou mesmo acrescentado o 'sensei' ao nome do jounin. Ser tão informal com alguém, não era algo que a garota fazia. Eles entendiam a informalidade que eles, agora, compartilhavam… mas Uchiha Itachi era seu superior e seu jounin-sensei… eles não esperavam que ela fosse tão informal com um superior.

– Você… parece estar muito segura disso, Tsubaki-chan. – Comentou Sai, olhando para a companheira, que apenas sorriu de forma malandra em sua direção.

– Chame de intuição feminina. – Brincou, piscando para o garoto de cabelos escuros. – Além do mais, algo me diz que ele está planejando algo diferente. Seu último comentário era quase… uma provocação.

Sai e Shin compartilharam um sorriso.

Mesmo que Tsubaki aparentasse ser do tipo estratégica, que planejava cada segundo com grande cuidado, ela era mais do tipo instintiva. Ela confiava em sua inteligência para ajudar a criar boas estratégias, mas ela confiava, acima de tudo, em seus instintos.

– O que você tem em mente, Tsubaki-chan? – Perguntou Shin, sorrindo de lado.

Tsubaki sorriu de lado.

Ela tinha um palpite sobre o que Itachi poderia estar planejando.

Se tudo desse certo, e Sai e Shin lhe ajudassem, ela sabia exatamente como agir.

* * *

 ** _Oi galerinha do meu coração xD_**

 ** _Desculpa a demora com o cap, mas eu tinha que atualizar Alma de Prata, sem mencionar que eu comecei uma nova fic: Beloved._**

 ** _Mesmo com o atraso, espero que estejam gostando de como a fic está indo. O próximo capítulo será o teste de Itachi =D Alguma ideia do que vai acontecer? xP_**

 ** _Espero que estejam gostando da fic e não se esqueçam de conferir as minhas outras duas fanfic: Pokémon Alma de Prata e Beloved. Ambas são cross HP ;)_**

 ** _Beijinhos no kokoro e até a próxima õ/_**


End file.
